Dr Cullen, eu presumo ? by persephonesfolly
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Quando um paciente desaparece, o que um médico vampiro pode fazer? Consultar o célebre detective, Sherlock Holmes, é claro.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVISO da Autora:** Eu não possuo os personagens criados por qualquer Stephanie Meyer ou Arthur Conan Doyle._

_**Aviso da Tradutora:** Está história pertence a Persephonesfolly, tenho a devida autorização da mesma para posta-la aqui._

_**Perfil da Autora:** . net / u / 854398 / persephonesfolly_

_**Link da Fanfic em Inglês: **. net / s / 5598412 / 1 / Dr _ Cullen _ I _ presume_

**_Como o FF não aceita links. Retire os espaços para utilizá-los._**

**_Sinopse: A longa vida de Carlisle como um vampiro abre centenas de bonitas possibilidades. Sabemos apenas que ele passou séculos na Europa e várias décadas com os Volturi depois de se tornar um vampiro, na Inglaterra, e que ele acabou em Chicago no início de vai dizer se ele não exercia medicina por um tempo no seu país natal antes de se avançar para a América?_**

**E quem pode dizer que ele não encontrou certo detetive famoso lá também? **

**Nesta versão U.A do passado de Carlisle, ele encontra Sherlock Holmes e se consulta por meio do Dr. Watson.**

_**Capítulo Um: Londres, 1890.**_

_**Pov ****Dr. Watson**_

"Dr. Watson, gostaria de lhe apresentar o Dr. Cullen?"

Dr. Aubrey convocou-me de minha prática em Paddington para examinar com ele em um caso bastante penoso do Hospital Saint Thomas, em Southwark.

O paciente, um Tenente Coronel aposentado, queixou-se de dores de estômago. Ele insistiu que a causa foi uma bala Jezail em seu abdômen,que ele obteve quando foi ferido durante uma briga na passagem de Khyber.

Desde o início, sua atual dor foi súbita e lancinante, Dr. Aubrey supôs que a causa não poderia ser de fato à bala, mas o tenente-coronel recusou-se obstinadamente a cirurgia porque tinha sido informado de que a bala foi alojada perigosamente perto de sua coluna vertebral.

Em desespero, Dr. Aubrey me consultou, sabendo que eu também tinha servido nas forças de Sua Majestade no Afeganistão, e com razão, supondo que o paciente era mais provável de ser convencido por um companheiro veterano da campanha no Afeganistão do que por um médico civil.

Juntos ponderamos sobre o homem ter a cirurgia necessária para remover o apêndice que o Dr. Aubrey tinha por certo que fora a causa de seu desconforto.

Nenhuma sala de cirurgia estava disponível, até o final do dia, uma vez que já estavam programadas para outros procedimentos, de modo que a cirurgia só teve início nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, mais tarde depois da minha consulta passei para verificar o paciente.

Nós tínhamos acabado de sair do quarto do Tenente Coronel, estávamos em nosso caminho ao fundo do corredor quando Aubrey falou comigo. Um bando de jovens médicos estavam conversando na frente de uma sala,consultar suas notas.

Aubrey baixou a voz enquanto caminhava em direção a eles, esquivando-se uma irmã de enfermagem com uma maca enquanto ele falava.

"Estou grato a você, Dr. Watson, pois nem mesmo o persuasivo Dr. Cullen pode incitar meu paciente em consentir com a cirurgia que estou certo irá salvar sua vida, e o pode geralmente encantar os pássaros das árvores com seu charme."

Eu não podia ver sinais de charme cativante em qualquer um dos médicos amontoados.

Ao contrário, todos pareciam cansados e mal-humorados, a condição natural dos médicos durante as longas horas de treinamento como bem me lembro dos meus dias no Hospital de São Bartolomeu.

Mas além deles, no entanto, havia um homem se despedindo de uma mulher em um vestido de lã verde.

Ela estava segurando a mão de uma criança pequena de cabelos dourados ao seu lado. A tonalidade semelhante ao do penteado da mãe,olhando por baixo de seu chapéu dizia-se mãe e filha.

A mulher sorria enquanto apertava a mão do médico, a expressão brevemente iluminou as características desenhadas com dor, então ela levou a criança na direção da escada.

Quando ela saiu, o homem virou-se para vê-la ir. Em sua expressão iluminada,um rosto bonito e pensativo olhava a paciente se retirar.

Seus cabelos vigorosos eram louros de uma forma que alegou terem Vikings ou Anglo-Saxões em seus ancestrais distantes.

Um nariz nobre, classicamente empregado a essas características e a palidez comum a muitos durante o nosso longo inverno inglês, me lembrou de uma estátua de um jovem Adônis de um museu, inexplicavelmente transportados em roupas modernas para as salas do hospital São Thomas.

Aquilo era um impressionante exemplo de masculinidade Inglesa, e não era de se admirar que a sua paciente sorrisse para ele, apesar de sua dor.

"Dr. Cullen, eu presumo?" Murmurei de volta ao Dr. Aubrey, indicando o cavalheiro que se aproximou.

Aubrey não quis me ouvir ou fingiu que não, assim ele o chamou em uma saudação cordial.

"Cullen, meu bom homem. Eu trouxe o Dr. Watson para conhecê-lo."

O homem adiantou-se sorrindo, como poucos podem resistir a Aubrey e sua inevitável marca de alegria.

Em seus olhos havia uma expressão de bondade e compaixão que se gosta muito de ver em jovens médicos.

Demasiadas vezes, as falhas inevitáveis experimentadas em nossa profissão podem insinuar determinadas debilitação clínica. Não havia nada disso no Cullen.

Aubrey parou ao lado do Dr. Cullen e continuou. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen é um dos melhores cirurgiões que o Hospital São Thomas pode vangloriar-se."

"Como vai ?"

Apertamos as mãos por alguns instantes. Ele tinha um aperto firme, e me olhou diretamente nos olhos enquanto fazia mãos estavam hospitais antigos eram notórios por sua falta de um bom aquecimento central.

"De fato, muito bem, o Dr. Watson. Posso perguntar-lhe se você é o Dr. Watson, que escreveu as histórias de Sherlock Holmes?"

"Supostamente sim." Eu respondi surpreso e satisfeito, pois eu tinha publicado dois deles 'Um Estudo em Vermelho' e depois 'O signo dos quatro'.

Um quente sorriso enfeitou ainda mais a face do . "Então é mais do que um prazer conhecê-lo Dr. Watson, porque eu sou um ávido leitor e os métodos de investigação empregados nos contos do Senhor Holmes me cativaram. Estou esperando que você planeje escrever mais?"

Aubrey sorriu se desculpando e caminhou para se juntar aos médicos mais jovens onde a conversa no corredor crescia aquecida.

A solução ideal seria eles pararem os médicos que estavam discutindo.

Fiquei bastante contente por ele ter ido embora porque eu era novo para publicar algo, não pela escrita, e sim na intersecção das minhas atividades médicas a criatividade não era algo com que eu estava totalmente confortável.

As maiorias de doutores se publicaram algo eram no máximo, teses médica, mas as minhas aventuras com Sherlock Holmes eram muito revigorantes para guardar apenas para mim. Não que Holmes fosse implícito. Foi a emoção da perseguição que o levou, e não o respectivo a aquilo.

"Sim, bem, talvez", Eu admiti. "Há muitos mais de onde os contos vieram", Haverá muito mais Holmes se me permitisse publicá-los, negligenciei isso, pois era uma outra questão.

"Você incentiva minhas esperanças.", disse o Cullen. "Acho que o Sr. Holmes ' tem habilidades fascinantes e seu estilo de escrita é atraente."

Senti a vermelhidão subir para minha face, com a vergonha e por isso me apressei a mudar de assunto.

"E quanto a você, Dr. Cullen? Dr. Aubrey me dizia que você é um cirurgião muito bom. Amanhã pela manhã é você que vai realizar a cirurgia do tenente-coronel Waverly?"

Uma expressão de arrependimento cruzou os traços perfeitos Dr. Cullen.

"Estou receoso que talvez não possa. Eu trabalho no turno da noite. Só vim hoje um pouco mais cedo que o habitual para ver alguns doentes."

"Não o deixe enganar você",Dr. Aubrey afirmou, retornando ao nosso lado. "Como o inverno começou o Dr. Cullen tem vindo mais e mais cedo. E praticamente assumiu nossos pacientes da emergência no final da único arrependimento é que eu saio do trabalho quando ele está entrando, portanto, não somos capazes de consultar-nos tão freqüentemente como eu gostaria. "

Com algumas observações e mais cortesia de todos os lados, a conversa acabou e eu não pensei mais sobre o encontro até o dia seguinte quando voltei ao hospital Saint Thomas quando fui verificar o depois do que eu tinha planejado, e o sol do inverno estava prestes a sucumbir sob o horizonte pela janela quando eu saí do quarto Waverly.

Aubrey tinha muito provavelmente salvo sua vida, insistindo na cirurgia.

O apêndice estava perto de estourar quando o cirurgião o removeu naquela manhã, mas, desde infecção, Waverly não levantou uma boa chance de sobrevivência.

"Dr. Watson."

Foi com uma ligeira emoção do medo que eu ouvi o meu nome que emana das sombras enquanto eu descia a passos de Saint Thomas, até que vi que era o Dr. Cullen destacando-se do lado do edifício.

Foi com uma pequena dose de medo que ouvi meu nome emanando das sombras enquanto eu descia os degraus do hospital Saint Thomas, até que eu vi que era o Dr. Cullen destacando-se do lado do edifício. Ele se moveu com uma graça silenciosa que lembrou-me desconfortavelmente de um leão perseguindo sua presa.

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Eu preciso falar com você" entoou em voz baixa, olhando para a entrada principal do hospital.

"Claro, claro, vamos entrar?"

"Não, se você não se importa", respondeu ele, com firmeza e surpreendente, ele pegou meu cotovelo e puxou-me para longe do hospital, virando a esquina como a voz de Aubrey, juntamente com alguns de seus colegas médicos, vindo atrás de nós ruidosamente. Aubrey foi um bom companheiro,mas é difícil dete-lo, e a muito foi o tempo de "apenas mais uma bebida",esse ficou para trás a uns cinco ou seis anos, antes que eu pudesse me separar de seu convívio.

O Cullen me levou a um pequeno bar freqüentado pela classe operária, principalmente pescadores e estivadores*[1]. Tudo era limpo e relativamente soscessegado.O Cullen nos trouxe dois chopes e senti quando provei que era potável.

Notei que ele mal tocou,porém deduzi ser seu estado emocional ,como me contara.

"Dr. Watson, eu tenho um problema e não sei a quem recorrer. Com as peculiaridades da minha agenda... eu não consigo resolver isso sozinho e eu estou me sentindo perdido."

O coitado estava evidentemente frustrado. Nós, médicos, muitas vezes nos prendemos à idéia de que a nossa palavra é lei no campo da medicina, e tenho notado que os cirurgiões, especialmente tendem a adquirir uma certa arrogância que vem com a vida e a morte em suas mãos hábeis. No entanto, o Cullen não me parece ter esse tipo de arrogância.

"Se eu tiver uma saída, meu caro amigo, eu prometo que vou fazer o que posso."

Ele parecia se recompor das minhas palavras e começou sua história.

"Você se lembra da mulher e criança com quem eu estava falando um pouco antes de você me conhecer?

A mulher deu seu nome como Srª. Peterson, e sua filha Emily. Ela chegou ao hospital reclamando de dores de cabeça, terríveis dores de cabeça debilitantes. Examinei-a e no curso de meu exame descobri que ela era viúva de um companheiro que estava comigo em um navio que descia a mais ou menos 1 ano atrá e sua filha estão sozinhas no mundo, tanto que ela e o marido foram abandonados na adolescência, e eram ambos filhos ú situação financeira é precária.

Ela tem uma pequena aposentadoria de um avô, e trabalha como professora de canto para complementar sua pequena renda, agora que seu marido não está mais presente para fornecer para ela.

Estou te contando isso, para explicar o porquê eu acredito que é o estresse de sua situação ao invés de causas físicas que lhe trouxe a sua cabeça.

Ela também sentia a algum tempo que uma presença malévola foi vê-la, mas eu pensei que parte integrante de sua dor e isso era uma forma de descontá-la. "

Eu consenti. O sexo mais frágil, muitas vezes tem fantasias que nós meros homens não podem compreender. Minha própria esposa, Mary, tem uma aversão desproporcional aos insetos.

Dr. Cullen passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou melancolicamente para seu copo de chope.

"Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas ela desapareceu."

"O quê? Bom Deus!"

O homem deu um pequeno sorriso amargo. "Esta manhã, no final do meu turno eu saí do hospital e vi Emily sentada nos tentou durante toda a noite criar coragem para entrar e me encontrar, mas não foi capaz de modo que ela esperou por mim para misericórdia não nevou na noite passada, pois ela certamente teria congelado lá fora ".

"Horrível!" Eu Murmurei. O pensamento de uma menina congelando até morte há passos de um hospital foi muito pavoroso,mas possível em uma instituição de ocupados,como Saint Thomas, onde uma criança poderia facilmente ser negligenciada por aqueles que vêm e vão.

"Completamente", concordou o Cullen. "Ela disse que um homem mau, havia levado a mãe embora,e desde que Emily não sabia como voltar para casa sem a mãe, ela refez os seus passos para o hospital e esperou por mim. Sua mãe lhe disse para nunca atravessar a Ponte de Londres sem ela, então ela não poderia tentar chegar em casa sem ir contra a vontade da mãe, mesmo se tivesse lembrado do sabia que a Sra. Peterson e Emily estavam sozinhas no mundo, então, sem outra escolha eu levei a criança para minha casa e deixei a minha empregada de meio período para olhá-la temporariamente mantendo um olho nela enquanto eu tentava descobrir o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Eu passei o dia falando com o proprietário da casa da Sra. Peterson,uma pessoa muito desagradável, tudo que ele me disse foi que a Sra. Peterson era uma mulher respeitável que nunca iria deixar a filha sozinha, mas que pela primeira vez em anos, ela não voltou para casa ontem à parecia mais preocupado com perda do seu dinheiro do aluguel do que com sua segurança e bem-estar. Eu fiz algumas escavações e encontrei o endereço de um prima da Sra. Peterson na América e eu escrevi para ela explicando a situação, mas vai levar algum tempo antes de eu receber de volta ".

Considerando, o estado dos correios no exterior, é provável que o Cullen realmente fosse forçado a cuidar da criança por mais alguns dias. Ele parecia jovem para um cirurgião, e jovens solteiros e crianças pequenas geralmente não combinam bem.

"Eu preciso contratar os serviços do Sr. Holmes para descobrir o que aconteceu com a Sra. Peterson", disse o Cullen.

"E eu preciso que seja feito de maneira discreta. Você sabe como os funcionários do hospital são fofoqueiros, e se sabem que estou cuidando de uma criança sem mãe..."

"Sei, sei." eu disse apressadamente. O Cullen estava certo.

As pessoas iam imediatamente chegar à conclusão de que Emily foi talvez a própria filha ilegítima do Cullen. Foi a seu crédito que ele estava disposto a tomar a menina ao invés de mandá-la para o seio indiferente da polícia, mas mais uma vez...

Eu perguntei.

"Por que não consultar a polícia?"

"Não que o Holmes não poderia resolver o seu caso, mas a polícia é a utilizadas para a busca de pessoas desaparecidas."

O Cullen apertou as mãos sobre seu copo.

Pensei por um momento que eu ouvi o vidro começa a rachar, mas os dedos se soltaram

imediatamente, e ele respondeu.

"Eu não vou causar a Sra. Peterson, qualquer constrangimento ou ansiedade se for verificado que há uma explicação perfeitamente inocente e lógica para seu desaparecimento.

Sua enxaqueca pode vir a piorar no caso e, além disso, eu não acho que ela se foi a tempo suficiente para a polícia para tratar a situação com a mesma seriedade que merece. "

"Eu vejo o seu ponto", concordei. "Mas certamente, reunindo uma mãe e seu filho..."

"É por isso que gostaria de contratar o Sr. Holmes, anonimamente, para analisar o caso. Ele é certamente mais qualificado do que a polícia a encontrar respostas para os casos quase impossíveis, não é?"

O que eu poderia fazer, além de assentir?

Eu mais do que ninguém sabia dos talentos de Sherlock Holmes. Quando tudo parecia perdido, quando os melhores cérebros da Scotland Yard tinham dado tudo a oferecer,estavam em uma perda completa, Holmes sempre veio.

"Eu vou fazer isso", disse ele. "Vou levar seu caso para Sherlock Holmes."

**(N/Autora: Esta história é ambientada em 1890, e com licença poética anacrônica eu estou fingindo que o hospital Saint Thomas, ainda não foi demolido em Southwark para abrir caminho para o viaduto do caminho de ferro Charing Cross - que aconteceu em 1862, que eu não sabia quando eu comecei a história e precisava de um hospital, onde Watson Cullen e poderia atender.**

***[1](N/Tr. Segundo dicionário Michaellis - "estivador 1 Operário que trabalha nas capatazias dos portos no serviço de carga e descarga de navios, quer trans portando mercadorias do armazém ao navio, ou vice-versa, querem arrumando-as no necessário empilhamento.)**

**Se você está lendo está história aperte o botão e de um Review, não leva nem um mínuto e é o pagamento de quem escreve e traduz.**

**A fic tem 4 capítulos e assim que ouverem comentários eu estarei atualizando, a tradução está completa assim como a original.**

**Se você tem algo a dizer para a autora pode passar para mim que eu traduzo e repasso a ela.**

**Beijos espero que gostem ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**Pov Dr. Watson**

A visão do fogo queimando alegremente na grelha na Baker Street 221 B foi muito bem recebido, após o amargo frio de novembro. Achei Holmes em seu roupão, folheando um jornal.

O ar estava impregnado com o fumo do tabaco de cachimbo. Embora eu seja avesso a convidar ninguém a uma hora tão tardia, eu sabia que Holmes estaria acordado.

"Meu caro Watson",, Disse ele, definindo seu papel de lado e se levantar da cadeira quando entrei."Agora,qual enigma que você me trouxe?"Creio ser um problema crime em Londres, foi seqüestro de um pedestre."

"Bem,como você vê Holmes, não é o meu dilema. Estou aqui em nome de um conhecido. É um caso de pessoas desaparecidas."

"Sente-se," Holmes mandou, e seguiu suas próprias ordens, ele se afundou em sua poltrona, os olhos brilhando de interesse.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira de couro própria, ainda confortavelmente familiar à minha traseira, apesar da ausência de meus dois anos como inquilino.

Eu já tinha meu próprio consultório em Paddingtone e em casa,minha paciente esposa Mary me ,ela sempre me esperou nas horas ímpares exigidas de um médico, e eu sabia que ela não teria vergonha de voltar para casa tarde.

"Isso exige conhecimento de sua discrição absoluta, pois há uma mulher envolvida."

Sherlock Holmes absorveu essa informação, sem um piscar de surpresa,como eu fui.

"Ela é mãe, e tem uma menina chamada Emily."

"Quantos anos?"

"Tracejando assim, se eu sei", respondi sem expressão, tentando em vão imaginar a criança. Eu não tinha prestado muita atenção a ela para ser honesto. Eu levantei a minha mão no ar um nível indeterminado acima do solo.

"Ela parece tão alta, talvez sete ou oito?"

"Acredito que nessa altura,é mais provável a criança ter quatro ou cinco anos",Corrigi Holmes com um tom divertido."É lamentável, mas eu posso resolver isso. Continue", ele insistiu, impaciente.

"Claro", eu concordei em dúvida. Pela idade, a menina deve estar incompreendida e lastimável,mas a história foi a principal coisa e assim que eu terminei,observei sua reação incompreensível e segui em frente.

"A mulher desapareceu em seu caminho para casa a partir de uma visita do médico, deixando sua filha para passear nas ruas. A criança foi encontrada e está agora sob os cuidados do meu conhecido, que pretende reunir mãe e filho."

Holmes recostou-se mais na cadeira e estalou os dedos.

"Este seu conhecido, que deseja permanecer anônimo é um médico."

Senti meu rosto retorcer com surpresa. Ele tinha feito isso de novo! Eu revi as minhas palavras, mas não consegui encontrar nada na qual eles poderiam ter revelado a profissão do meu colega.

É verdade, eu tinha mencionado que a Sra. Peterson, visitou o médico, mas eu disse apenas que Emily foi encontrada vagando pelas ruas, não que ela vagou de volta para o médico de sua mãe.

"Como diabos você...?" Eu gaguejava.

Holmes deu um rápido sorriso. Em qualquer outra pessoa isso poderia ser considerado um tique nervoso.

"Elementar meu caro Watson, não é só o seu conhecimento doutor,mas eu ainda deduzi que ele é um médico que trabalha em um hospital, hospital Saint Thomas,eu acredito. "

"Ora,realmente!" Eu acenti.

O rosnar do riso rápido cumprimentou a minha indignação. [ lá o que ele quiz dizer com isso ¬¬']

"É muito simples, Watson.

Eu sabia que você esteve em um hospital por causa do cheiro forte do ácido carbônico proveniente de sua roupa, e desde sua prática médica,não é o tipo que exige um teatro operacional, o cheiro deve ter vindo de um edifício que o continha.

É um dia de negócios, mas você não levar a sua maleta de médico, que indica ainda que você foi, em uma consulta ao invés de uma visita à casa de um de seus próprios pacientes, onde você precisaria de suas próprias ferramentas pessoais de médico prontos para o comércio de mão.

A julgar pelo adiantado da hora e da urgência com que você entrou em nossa sala, você deve ter chegado aqui, logo depois de ouvir o conto triste da mãe ausente. "

Eu não poderia ajudar o calor breve nostalgia que correu através de mim a palavra "nosso".

Parecia que Holmes ainda me considerava um hóspede honorário na 221 B Baker Street, local que eu já não morava.

"Desde que me conheço, sua prática médica retoma suas horas de luz do dia, espero que tenha agendado uma consulta em hospital no final de um dia cheio de trabalho.

Há um ligeiro brilho das escamas de peixes e uma mancha de alcatrão na manga de seu paletó, do tipo que ficava esfregando os ombros com os homens do cais e o hospital mais próximo do Tamisa e suficientemente longe o que levou algum tempo para viajar de lá para aqui depois do trabalho, teria de ser de o Saint Thomas's.

A última vez que você me visitou foi quando se queixou do que o Aubrey, o colega que lhe pediu para consultar uma pessoa,e de lamentar a sua esposa,ela raramente é capaz de jantar com você à noite,quando você viaja para a devida Saint Thomas fica a uma distância muito grande da sua casa.

Portanto, era um médico de Saint Thomas's de Aquino que você pretende envolver nos nossos serviços. ".

"Elementar de fato", eu concordei com azedume.

Quando ele colocou desta forma, seu raciocínio era muito transparente e óbvio.

"Mas você não sabe o nome do médico," eu terminei triunfante.

"Não", Holmes concordou com calma ","Embora eu vá saber o nome dele em breve."

"Como assim?"

"Você vai me dizer", respondeu ele com certeza absoluta.

"Você sabe que eu não atendo a clientes anônimos sejam eles reais ou plebeus, assim quero que você sabia que eu insisto em saber,assim faço com que você não tenha vindo de qualquer maneira."

Holmes inclinou-se em sua cadeira.

"Eu exijo que os fatos de um caso,sejam em linha reta como se fossem a boca de um cavalo* e quando ninguém pode negar o seu dom para contar histórias, eu preciso ouvir os fatos de seu amigo médico, se eu estou a aceitar este caso."

Eu sabia que Holmes se referia às minhas duas tentativas de publicação, que ele considerava com desdém e algum divertimento, se não desprezo total.

Ele me permitiu tornar público esses dois casos, relutantemente,para depois eu ouvir depois de seus lábios que ele considerava a minha escrita um "dom",foi de fato um presente.

"Eu suponho que você esteja certo, Holmes, vou mandar um recado a ele, amanhã e pedir-lhe para vir."

E com que Sherlock Holmes estivesse satisfeito.

séculos passados os cavalos eram comprados,olhando-se a qualidade dos dentes,para saber se sua saúde era boa,daí surgiu a expressão "cavalo dado,não se olha

os dentes."

**Pov Dr. Caslisle Cullen**

Emily dormia tranquilamente na cama que eu trouxe para a . Carmichael estava velho e metade cega da catarata,o que fez dela uma dona de casa excelente para um vampiro que pode, eventualmente, às vezes como quando eu entrava e a luz a proveniente janelas,me atingia,mas cuidar de uma menina, mesmo num local sossegado e ela bem comportado como era Emily, estava tomando seu tempo.

Eu tinha enviado a Sra. Carmichael, para um cochilo na sua própria sala de descanso que estava ocupada durante o período de permanência da Emily.

Normalmente a minha empregada só vinha três tardes por semana para tirar o pó e limpar o lugar.

Eu parecia um ser recém-ressuscitado de meu leito, quando ela veio,mas agora eu tinha que fingir dormir durante as manhãs, pelo menos, para que ela não começasse a me perguntar se eu não dormia.

Enquanto eu me sentei ao lado da Emily e vi a ascensão e queda ligeira do peito sob o seu cobertor, e ouviu o tamborilar constante de seu batimento cardíaco e as arremetidas do sangue em suas veias, eu não podia lamentar a minha decisão de levá-la para dentro de casa. Ela era tão pequena e frágil. Todos os seres humanos eram, até certo ponto, mas havia algo sobre as crianças que as fazem parecer ainda mais efêmeras do que os adultos cujas vidas estão, como o bom livro nos diz,evaporando.

Mesmo vivendo muitos séculos como eu vivi, eu nunca conseguia me livrar dos ensinamentos de meu pai. Eu me perguntava o que ele pensaria de mim agora, fingindo ser um ser humano, ajudando ao invés de predar sobre eles. Seria o suficiente para compensar a ser um monstro em seus olhos?

Eu suspirei.

Algumas perguntas eram irrespondíveis.

Ou as respostas estavam lá, e eu não queria enfrentá-las.

Assim como eu não quero enfrentar o meu encontro com Mr. Holmes hoje.

Dr. Watson me enviou um telegrama, solicitando minha presença no alojamento de Sherlock Holmes está tarde.

E era para trazer a Emily também, logo eu tenho que acordá-la, ajudá-la em seu casaco, chapéu, luvas e levá-la lá, mas agora eu estava contente apenas por vê-la dormir.

Eu não poderia estar envolvido em uma investigação policial.

E se eles quisessem me interrogar em um dia ensolarado?

Ou pensem que eu tenho algo a ver com o desaparecimento da Sra. Peterson?

Eu teria de abandonar a vida que eu cuidadosamente construí por anos, eu geralmente tenho que seguir em frente mesmo.

Com um detetive particular que foi o 'mestre',segundo seus clientes,em um sentido, então foi um bom negócio,menos arriscado, mas nas histórias de Sherlock Holmes,Watson o havia retratado como um homem muito inteligente e observador. Eu teria que ser extremamente cuidadoso para parecer em todos os sentidos, humano.

O relógio soou sobre a lareira, era hora de acordar e Emily para ir.

Baker Street foi localizado em uma tranqüila zona residencial da cidade. Havia algumas lojas, mas nenhuma da agitação frenética da área empresarial. Paguei o taxista da hansom* e escoltei Emily até a porta.

Ela agarrou a minha mão, nossas luvas prevenirão o tocar de nossa pele.

Até agora eu tinha evitado o recuo inevitável.

Adultos escondem sua reação por trás de máscaras de polidez, mas as crianças nunca escondem a sua primeira reação instintiva a uma mão que estava estranhamente fria.

Emily encolheu contra as minhas pernas e apertou os dedos quando a porta foi aberta por uma fresta, a mulher de cabelos grisalhos que se apresentou como Srª Hudson nos levou para cima.

"Aqui estamos nós," ela anunciou e bateu brevemente antes de abrir a porta para quarto de repouso de Sherlock Holmes ".

"Muito bom, senhora Hudson,traga algum chá se quiserem."veio uma voz lá de dentro.

Era uma voz forte, confiante de execução, e o ligeiro ranger de uma cadeira, juntamente com a presença de dois batimentos avisou-me que o Dr. Watson também nos aguardava.

A senhora voltou com o som do farfalhar anáguas engomadas sobre as pernas. Ela nos deu um sorriso.

"Chá, então."

Seu sorriso se ampliou e ela sussurrou para Emily, "E eu vou ver se consigo encontrar um pouco de bolo para ir com ele."

Emily respondeu escondendo o rosto contra a minha perna.

Dei de ombros me desculpando, e a Srª Hudson sorriu de volta com a sua compreensão das formas como agem de as meninas pequenas e saiu descendo as escadas.

"Venha, Emily. "Eu solicitei.

Ela suspirou com relutância e seguiu-me pela porta.

*N/Tr. Hansom:Charrete coberta, puxada por um só cavalo, com boléia situada na parte de trás da capota.

O quarto, em que entramos era pequeno, mas aconchegante.

Duas poltronas diante de uma lareira com um manto desordenado.

O papel de parede escarlate

*deu o quarto uma sensação de calor, assim como uma chaise lounge contra a parede com uma sobreposta malha e tapete acionada através dele. Havia mesas laterais sobre o quarto, recentemente espanada e polida a julgar pelo ligeiro aroma de limão e cera de abelha que emanava em torno deles. Eu entrei na sala rapidamente, e, em seguida, concentrei minha atenção sobre Holmes.

Ele era um pouco acima da média de altura, com uma moldura fina e magricela que fez com que ele parecesse mais alto do que ele realmente era. Havia um ar de energia controlada por ele, uma sensação de força e inteligência, realizada em verificar como ele olhava para mim com os olhos afiados de um questionador.

Eu engoli o veneno de volta, uma reação reflexa a qualquer ameaça percebida, e piscou, fingindo a reagir à mudança na luz do corredor escuro para a sala bem iluminada. Luz ou escuridão não significava nada para mim, eu podia ver perfeitamente em ambos, mas Holmes não precisa saber disso.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen? Sou Sherlock Holmes, e você já conhece o Dr. Watson."

"Sim, claro. Dr. Watson, Sr. Holmes."

*N/Tr. Escarlate:Tom forte de vermelho também pode ser conhecido como tinto,rubro,vinho.

**N/Tr. Chaise Lounge:espécie de divã. **Chaise Louge http: / 4 . BP . blogspot . com / _ pCtYBqw7SEE / SVPlEgQsEJI / AAAAAAAAA-c / FRE-Uckjc3E / s400 / chaise + lounge. (retire os espaços)

Todos nós apertamos as mãos. O aperto do foi generoso com expressão amigável embora um pouco pediu desculpas por seu telegrama insistindo em uma reunião cara a cara com o Sr. Holmes, assim, frustrando o meu desejo de anonimato. Eu podia ver que o fato de me obrigar a apresentar, ainda o incomodava.

O aperto de mão de Holmes era firme, rápido e eficiente. Eu fiquei feliz que minhas luvas ainda cobriam minhas mãos, pois ele não perdia nada. Eu estava sendo avaliado, medido, dissecado visualmente e de uma forma que teria feito eu me sentir desconfortável se ainda fosse humano.

Forcei um sorriso rápido, um pouco nervoso no meu rosto e olhei para a criança ao meu lado.

"E esta é Emily Peterson.

Oprimida pela presença de dois homens estranhos, Emily enterrou seu rosto em minha perna de novo.

"Estou feliz em conhecê-la, Senhorita Peterson", disse Holmes em tom neutro, apenas olhando para ela.

Sua atenção ficou em mim.

"Olá, Emily!" Watson cumprimentou. "Como você está hoje?"

Um tremor firme de cabeça foi a resposta para à sua alegre audível e abaixei para pegá-la,ajuste-a com cuidado no meu quadril que eu tinha visto as mães no hospital fazer o exame da sala.

"Posso ...?" Olhei para a chaise lounge contra a parede.

Foi colocado ao lado de uma janela,assim nenhuma luz direta cairiam sobre mim se o sol decidisse sair de trás das nuvens espessas reduzindo a camada escura que pairava em toda a cidade. O clima sombrio foi a única razão pela qual eu decidi atender ao pedido do Watson, e também a minha própria incapacidade de encontrar a Sra. Peterson. Meu senso olfativo era muito bom, mas não bom o suficiente para encontrar uma mulher no meio de todos os perfumes londrinos de uma noite cheia isso era um fato.

"É claro", concordou Holmes.

Sentei-me com a falta de jeito apropriado de um homem carregando uma criança, e balancei as pernas da Emily suavemente no fim foi que ela estava sentada no meu colo, os braços em volta do meu pescoço e seu rosto contra meu peito.

Eu sabia que Emily podia falar. Eu tinha visto ela seguir a Sra. Carmichael em torno do apartamento conversando ao longe, eu mesmo mantinha conversas com ela, mas eu estava a começar a suspeitar que ela seria incapaz de responder a perguntas do Holmes.

Isso, ao que parece, não foi um problema, pois ele dirigiu suas perguntas apenas para mim.

Ele tinha me recontado o meu encontro com a Sra. Peterson em abundancia de detalhes.

Pela primeira vez eu não me incomodei em ter que fingir um esquecimento natural do ser humano, e contei-lhe tão bem tudo o que eu tinha dito e feito, e tudo o que a Sra. Peterson havia dito e feito.O problema era que a sua visita foi relativamente foi uma paciente rápida, orientada para o hospital por desespero. Sua cabeça estava tão dolorida que tanto a luz quanto o som estavam insuportável para ela e estava a sem já tinha visto isso antes, e receitei alguns medicamentos em pó para ela tomar com água, mas eu sabia que o estresse que induzia as dores de cabeça e elas não desapareceriam a menos que o esforço que lhes causou estivesse ausente.

Um viúva recentemente enlutadas, sozinho no mundo, com uma criança para cuidar?Eu só podia esperar que o pó aliviaria o pior de seus sintomas e permitiria lhe retomar seu trabalho como professora particular de Holmes sondado e questionando, eu percebi o quão pouco eu realmente conhecia a não sabia na sobre sua família sua empregada, ou seu nome de falou com tristeza da morte do marido, mas eu nem sabia o nome do navio onde ele serviu como primeiro soldado.

"Não se preocupe, Dr. Cullen," Holmes me tranqüilizou. "Isso é algo que se pode facilmente descobrir se tal coisa se revelar ela não disse nada sobre onde estava indo depois ao hospital? "

"Acho que ela ia direto para casa", eu respondi. "Já havia passado o horário do chá e tenho certeza que Emily estava ficando com fome."

A menina murmurou algo sobre a castanhas, e os olhos de águia do Holmes desviaram para ela.

"Emily", eu perguntei com cuidado. "Você quis dizer alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente e se recusou a dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Chá!" Watson exclamou. "Eu me pergunto o que está mantendo a Sra. Hudson?"

Ele estava tentando puxar os olhos de Holmes, do olhar especulativo para fora do rosto da Emily, Holmes estava olhando para a menina como se ele adorasse arrancar as respostas de seu físico. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno dela e acariciou suas costas suavemente, e um tipo diferente de expressão atravessou seu rosto fugaz. Então ele levantou e partiu para fora de sua cadeira, caminhando através da porta, "Mrs. Hudson! Onde está o nosso ... oh, você está ai".

Mrs. Hudson, que, (eu poderia ter dito a ele) estava apenas subindo as escadas com a bandeja de chá, não indignada com explosão Holmes ", nem com a sua resposta.

Ela passou por ele,com a graça de uma rainha, e posicionou a bandeja sobre uma mesa lateral.

"Bolo, Senhora. Hudson?"

Holmes ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ele avistou fatias de bolo de ameixa fosco em um prato com as xícaras de chá.

"Fui na padaria da esquina", a mulher informou-o de forma inteligente. "Não foi um grande problema e", concluiu.

[b]Com um olhar arrasador sobre Holmes, e um pequeno para de Emily, ela não deixou dúvidas quanto para quem ela tinha sido disposta a ir resolver o "problema". Então, ela se pos de volta para fora da sala, com a cabeça erguida, e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Emily descongelou o suficiente para se sentar ao meu lado em vez de no meu colo para o chá. Fingi tomar um gole, e apenas peguei no meu bolo com o garfo.

"É bolo de ameixa, não gosta, Dr. Cullen?" perguntou Holmes.

"Eu não sou de doces", Expliquei-lhe fracamente, e empurrei o prato de volta na mesa. Emily olhou para mim com curiosidade, incapaz de compreender alguém que não gostava de bolo.

"Pena", lamentou-se Watson. "Este bolo é de primeira, não é mesmo Emily? ele perguntou, inclinando-se para as poucas migalhas que deixou no prato.

Ela sorriu timidamente e sacudiu a cabeça, surpreendendo a todos nós.

Holmes descansou seu olhar sobre ela por um momento, e então ele se levantou.

"Eu acredito que é hora de visitar a cena do ... er ... incidente", anunciou.

Ele apressou-nos para fora da sala e em uma ordem curta chamou dois táxis hansom* , eu partilhei um táxi com Emily e nós seguimos Holmes e Watson no outro táxi pelas ruas de Londres.

*N/Tr. Hansom:Charrete coberta, puxada por um só cavalo, com boléia situada na parte de trás da capota.

Fiquei feliz que o bolo, chá, com a oscilação do táxi pos em Emily um estado sonolento.

Conforme ela descansou a cabeça contra o meu braço, eu fui capaz de ouvir a conversa na cabine em frente de nós. Eu só podia pegar trechos da mesma, Londres é uma cidade muito barulhenta, e os sons do tráfego de pedestres e conversas abafada, um pouco a deles.

O que eu ouvi me convenceu de que eu teria que manter minha guarda acerca de Sherlock Holmes. Ele perguntou Watson se tivesse notado nada de estranho sobre mim, e tentou interrogá-lo sobre minha experiência e formação. Watson, é claro, sabia muito pouco.

Eu sorri tristemente. Eu ia à escola de medicina em uma das melhores universidades na Itália e apresentada minhas credenciais ao hospital Saint Thomas, um ano antes de me formar , por isso a minha juventude aparente não levantou suspeitas durante vários anos, mas como eu estou trabalhando em São Thomas há menos de uma década.

Os italianos confirmaram quaisquer dúvidas sobre minha capacidade para praticar a medicina, e eu lhes disse que eu tinha vivido no estrangeiro com a minha família antes de vir para estudar medicina.

Holmes teria chegado a um beco sem saída, se ele tentar traçar meus movimentos antes da escola médica.

Abencoadamente, Watson declarou-me um 'bom cirurgião alegre "e parecia alheia a questões pontuais de seu amigo sobre as horas que eu trabalhei e minha falta de apetite. Eu sabia que minha pretensão de beber chá não tinha enganado ele, e métodos de modos mais rigoroso seriam necessários.

O resto da conversa parecia ser sobre o caso. Descobriu-se que Holmes propositadamente não tinham questionado Emily em seu apartamento, porque ele queria que ela se acostumar com ele primeiro. Ele estava a trazendo de volta para o lugar onde a mãe dela desapareceu, a fim de movimentar sua memória antes de perguntar sobre isso.

Quando Watson protestou, Holmes disse algo sobre as crianças serem mais resistentes do que Watson conhece.

Olhando para baixo para um corpo pequeno e cochilando ao meu lado, eu decidi acompanhar a interação de Holmes, com Emily cuidadosamente.

Perdi a noção deles depois que,um carro da corte passou entre os dois veículos, atravessando a London Bridge.

O motorista estava cantando uma canção vulgar desligando a chave, eu me movi para cobrir as orelhas de Emily antes de lembrar que ela não podia ouvi-lo dentro do cabriolé.

Tentar bloquear a imunda cantiga cockney* melhor que pude, me concentrei em ouvir Emily.

Cada respiração era como um pequeno milagre para mim, pois eu só respirava agora como uma farsa, ou para me permitir falar.

Emily respirando atraiu ar em seus pulmões e seu coração batia constantemente, o seu sangue circulando pelas veias e artérias percorrendo seu corpo.

O sangue que eu era capaz de resistir depois de anos de prática.

Seu coração acelerou um pouco quando chegamos ao nosso destino, na frente do hospital Saint Thomas.

Holmes e Watson estavam já haviam descido de seu táxi e esperavam por nós.

"Venha", ele ordenou, e partiu em uma rápida caminhada em direção à ponte. Ele parou na frente da porta da Igreja Saint's Olave, onde o tráfego de pé foi um pouco mais calmos.

Ele me deu um olhar penetrante, e depois inclinou-se ao nível da cintura para falar com Emily.

"Eu tenho muita vontade de castanhas assadas", disse ela.

N/Trad. "Cockney" é um dialeto londrino.

Watson e eu compartilhamos um olhar de perplexidade. Nós apenas tomamos chá. Holmes nos ignorou e continuou, falando baixinho e com cuidado, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Emily.

"Eu acho que você poderia saber de um bom lugar para se conseguir alguma coisa."

Emily olhou para trás, sem falar, ainda não tinha total certeza do que fazer com Holmes. Eu simpatizava. Ele foi o mais intimidante humano que eu conheci nos últimos anos.

Meu detetive contratado tem uma mente própria, e quase me arrependi contratá-lo.

Holmes levantou-se em linha reta e estendeu a mão.

"Você pode me mostrar onde sua mãe comprou-lhe as castanhas?"

Emily olhou para a mão estendida em dúvida por um momento, depois assentiu com a cabeça, tomou-a, e partiu na direção da ponte.

"Nós não podemos passar por cima da ponte sem Mamãe", disse ela com firmeza como chegamos perto da rua de pedra.

A ponte,foi projetada por John Rennie em 1820 para substituir a medieval, lembrei da minha juventude, agora ela estava lotada com veículos e pedestres.

Eu conseguia entender por que a Sra. Peterson não queria que ela trafegasse sobre ela, apesar do corrimão de pedra para proteger os viajantes viviam de caindo no Tamisa.

"Exatamente", concordou Holmes. Ele nos levou ao atravessar a rua, evitando o tráfego com entanto, eu me coloquei entre Emily e do fluxo de carros saindo da ponte.

Seguramente, do outro lado da entrada da ponte, a criança levou-nos por uma rua transversal para um espaço aberto em uma esquina onde um pouco de grama e árvores, podiam ser vistos ao longo de um ferro forjando uma cerca era a coisa mais próxima a um parque perto da ponte.

Fomos pelo local da antiga Prisão Clink , que agora é uma massa de lojas e armazéns, onde vendedores ambulantes dobraram seu comércio.

Um deles vendia castanhas assadas em cones de papel torcido.

"Não," Emily apontou para o homem. "Mamãe me comprou castanhas lá."

"E eu lhe comprar um pouco mais", Holmes assegurou-lhe ela. "Será que ninguém gostaria de satisfazê-la?"

"Eu gostaria que alguns", eu disse rapidamente.

Holmes ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou.

"Watson?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não vou dizer não para boa castanhas inglesas em um dia frio", respondeu o médico, puxando a gola do casaco para proteger o pescoço do ar vivo.

Holmes acenou com a cabeça e fez suas compras.

Comer comida humana é uma experiência desconfortável para um vampiro. O cheiro da comida não é exatamente enjoativo, mas a fome ou antecipação já não infunde. É como sentir o cheiro do perfume de uma flor. É agradável, mas isso não faz você querer comê-las. Eu mastiguei e engoli as castanhas mecanicamente, sabendo que teria que vomitar-las, eventualmente, agora que meu corpo já não digeri alimentos humanos.

Holmes me viu comer, o que era a coisa mais importante.

Acabamos sentados no banco de pedra do muro de ferro forjado, próximo ao canto, mastigando o lanche.

"Então, Emily," Holmes perguntou casualmente. "O que aconteceu depois que sua mãe comprou-lhe as castanhas?"

"Nos sentamos aqui", respondeu ela.

"Então, eu imaginei", disse Holmes secamente. A cerca era o único lugar para sentar-se na rua.

"Mamãe não quis nenhuma castanha. Disse que eles eram apenas para mim."

Eu recuei um pouco com isso, imaginando que a despesa do hospital fez a Sra. Peterson ter cuidado com seu dinheiro. Ela havia comprado a comida para a criança, mas não para si mesma.

"E ela ficou enquanto você comia?"

Emily deu de ombros. "Eu acho que sim."

"Quando você notou que ela tinha ido embora?" Holmes pediu, mantendo seu tom calmo e desinteressado.

"Depois que ela viu o homem."

"Que homem? A voz de Holmes permaneceu a mesma, mas ouvi o cone de papel na mão entrar em contato com o aperto de seus dedos.

"A pessoa malvada."

"Sua mãe disse que ele era "malvado "?

Emily deixou cair uma castanha e suspirou. Estendi a mão e deu-lhe um dos meus. Ela sorriu para mim e respondeu para Holmes.

"Ela disse: 'Isso não está certo, ele não pode estar aqui." Se ele não era certo,o que lhe faz mal ", Emily recordou com a idéia de uma criança de lógica razoável.

"E você o viu, o homem malvado?"

Emily balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava comendo. Mamãe disse para eu esperar aqui, que ela estaria de volta. Ela atravessou a rua, e eu terminei de comer, mas ela nunca mais voltou."

Seus lábios começaram a tremer.

"Isso é o suficiente, Holmes", eu disse bruscamente e a pegue, levantando-se ao meu lado. "Eu estou levando Emily para casa agora."

Eu esperava alguma resistência, mas não entendi. Watson estava tão bem, e deu um tapinha no ombro Emily quando ela começou a fungar.

"Não, não, minha querida. Dr. Cullen vai cuidar de você", disse ele confortavelmente.

Concordei com cuidado, e caminhei de volta para a ponte, encontrei um táxi e deixei Emily aos cuidados da Sra. Carmichael. Eu fui forçado a confiar no Sr. Holmes, e irritei-me que eu, um vampiro com habilidades sobre-humanas, não pudesse encontrar uma mulher humana, em Londres.

Engolindo minha amargura, eu fiz o meu caminho para o hospital onde eu poderia fazer algo de bom.

**Fim do Capítulo 2**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar, foi preguiça mesmo. Um review vai bem não é ? E não custa nada.**

**Beijos?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Apesar da demora aqui estou eu com o penúltimo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo Três**

_**Pov ****Dr. Watson**_

Sherlock Holmes é incansável quando em um caso. Eu acredito que nós entrevistamos cada proprietário de barraca de comida, e cada comerciante na rua antes de encontramos um que se lembrou de ter visto uma 'dama desfalecendo' e sendo socorrida posta em um carro por um 'distinto Cavalheiro '. Depois de muito questionamento, o comerciante lembrou que o 'distinto Cavalheiro ' andava estranho, mas, além disso, não houve nada mais de importante só a a ressalva de que o homem usava um chapéu-coco, com a qual a mente do lojista automaticamente o qualificou como um cavalheiro.

"Venha Watson," Holmes me disse depois que ele torceu tudo o que poderia do lojista. "Vamos para os Petersons 'apartamento"

"Como você sabe onde é?".

Holmes sorriu.

"Depois que você enviou o telegrama ao Dr. Cullen, mandei da Baker Street* um dos meus avisos de cobrança para Peterson aos escritórios da companhia de navegação para quem trabalhava. Descobri que as contas atrasadas são como o provérbio batata quente. Ninguém quer mantê-las na mão por muito tempo. A companhia de navegação mandou para fora em uma ordem curta o rapaz mensageiro da viúva de Peterson. "

_* 221B Baker Street é uma das moradas mais famosa da literatura. É a residência londrina fictícia do detetive Sherlock Holmes, criado pelo escritor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Baker Street tinha a sua localização no West End, zona onde os cidadãos londrinos mais abastados residiam.)_

_(N. Tr² A nota da Tradutora foi meio grande, mas era essa parte que estava me detendo eu não sabia o que era a "Baker Street" depois de umas pesquisas na "Google" fui salva pela "Wikipedia"._

"Mas como diabos você sabia que o Peterson tinha contas atrasadas? ... Oh ". Eu respondi minha própria pergunta. "Você fez a conta, não é?"

Holmes acenou com a cabeça. "Jovem Tom ia sugerir uma conta da confeitaria, mas eu achei uma nota de alfaiataria pudesse ser um pouco mais acreditável "

* A palavra para acreditável seria "verossímil" então eu utilizei um sinônimo.

"Ah."

Como Holmes mantinha um registro dos nomes de seus nome 'irregulares' era um mistério para mim. A multidão de meninos de rua que parecem ter o adotado como seu patrono austero iam e vinham com uma regularidade revoltante. A maioria eram sem-teto e ficavam felizes dos fundos Holmes dispensava quando eles executavam uma tarefa para ele. Espionar suspeitos, seguindo-os, entregando avisos, tudo era uma espécie de uma brincadeira para eles, dada uma especial importância porque eles estavam fazendo isso para o grande detetive.

Em pouco tempo anunciou o cabriolé e nos encontramos trotando sobre a London Bridge sobre um modesto conjunto, levemente decaído de vários edifícios sobre a rua em volta do rio. A Sra. Peterson vivia no edifício no fim do quarto andar.

Eu certamente esperava que ela recebe-se um desconto pela posição de seu alojamento, em que os quatro lances de escadas provaram ser difíceis. Minha velha ferida do Afeganistão começou a doer no terceiro lance de escadas.

Devastação é a única palavra para descrever o que encontramos no início do último íngreme lance de homem jazia gemendo através da soleira, com um corte profundo na testa, quase inconsciente. Corri até ele, Holmes ao meu lado, mas não sem lançar um olhar para dentro da sala através da porta que pendurava embriagada pela dobradiça restante.

Holmes empurrou o homem ferido, ordenando-me para cuidar dele, e caminhou para um mar de papéis, uma cadeira recheada de crina de cavalo, pedaços de louças quebradas e as ruínas da mesa cadeira e estante. Nenhuma peça de mobiliário manteve-se intacta. Farrapos do vestuário, livros mutilados, mesmo a boneca de uma criança, não escapou da ira de quem tinha profanado a casa da Sra. Peterson. A boneca deitada no chão da entrada, um braço e a cabeça arrancadas, um olho de botão pendurado por um fio.

Minha paciente estava um pouco melhor. Quando despertou o suficiente para sentar-se, queixou-se do diabo de uma dor de cabeça, mas ele sabia seu próprio nome, a data, e viu o número correto de dedos que eu segurei diante de seus olhos. Seus braços estavam marcados com golpes de um assaltante, e apenas o seu tapete de sal grosso e pimenta cabelo tinha o salvo de uma fratura no crânio. Segurei o ferimento na cabeça o melhor que pude com meu lenço, enquanto Holmes se agachou no chão para interrogá-lo.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

O homem olhou incrédulo.

"O que lhe parece? Dois bastardos sangrando interromperam e rasgaram o local. Quem é você? "

"Eu sou Sherlock Holmes, e o homem tendendo a sua ferida, gratuitamente, devo acrescentar, é o Dr. Watson. "Um brilho de agradecimento relutante enfeitou o olho do homem quando Holmes mencionou que meus serviços foram gratuitos. Eu reprimi dizendo que ao homem que era meu dever cristão de cuidar dos feridos, e gostaria de tê-lo ajudado gratuitamente, não importa o quê, porque eu percebi que Holmes estava tentando incutir um sentimento de endividamento no homem.  
Este deve ser o proprietário que o Cullen disse que estava mais preocupado com a perda de renda da Sra. Peterson do que com a sua segurança.

"Isso deve pará-lo", Eu disse, e amarrei as extremidades do lenço em volta da cabeça do homem.

"Obrigado," resmungou e tentou levantar-se da sua posição sentada no chão, estremeceu e afundou-se para baixo.

"Você não deve tentar levantar muito rápido, Eu avisei ele. "Você vai cair de novo."

"O que você quer?" Ele rosnou desconfiado.

"Informação", Holmes respondeu ele. "Como os dois homens se parecem?"

O homem fez uma careta de concentração. "Ambos de cabelos, pretos. Um alto, um baixo. O baixo veio sorrateiramente por trás de mim, quando o cara maior veio de forma sensacional para mim com uma barra de alavanca.

O grande palhaço usava um chapéu-coco, mas ele não era cavalheiro, há não aquele. Tinha uma leve cicatriz transversal nariz." O pequeno parecia como um rato, pequeno ou médio.

"E como você os descobriu?" "Será que eles não me empurraram? Disseram que eles eram amigos da Sra. Peterson e que ela pediu-lhes para esperar lá em cima por ela. Eu lhes disse que não ia deixá-los entrar. Eu não deixo ninguém nas salas de inquilinos, sem uma palavra deles sobre isso, mas eles disseram que não se importavam de esperar fora do seu apartamento. Eu não gostei da aparência dos dois, então fui até as escadas atrás deles e encontrei a porta como está, e esses dois estavam enraizando lá dentro.  
Ele olhou com desgosto na porta arruinada e empurrou com a palma da sua mão, a entortar ainda mais o precário metal já dobrado numa vã tentativa de manter a dobradiça no lugar.

"Eu disse ao outro sujeito que eu não iria deixá-lo, e ele foi embora, mas não todos. Eu sabia que eles eram um problema."

"Outro sujeito?" perguntou Holmes suavemente.

"O sujeito médico de cabelo loiro, pálido. Passou por aqui um ou dois dias atrás. Ele era um cavalheiro bom o suficiente, mas o que ele fez não foi bom. Ninguém entra nas salas de meus inquilinos, mas quando se paga um bom dinheiro para isso. "

Holmes e eu compartilhamos de um olhar. O proprietário verificou que a história do Cullen que ele tentou ir para o apartamento da Sra. Peterson, mas não recebeu nada a não ser a tristeza do seu proprietário.

"Watson, talvez você poderia ajudar este senhor baixo e ver que como ele é cuidado."

"E sobre a confusão? Eu tenho que envolver a polícia imediatamente querendo ou não, avisando da mulher enganada que saiu e não voltou. Quem vai pagar para a porta e limpar essa bagunça, eu gostaria de saber? ""Será que eles não me empurraram? Disseram que eles eram amigos da Sra. Peterson e que ela pediu-lhes para esperar lá em cima por ela. Eu lhes disse que não ia deixá-los entrar. Eu não deixo ninguém nas salas de inquilinos, sem uma palavra deles sobre isso, mas eles disseram que não se importavam de esperar fora do seu apartamento. Eu não gostei da aparência dos dois, então fui até as escadas atrás deles e encontrei a porta como está, e esses dois estavam enraizando lá dentro.  
Ele olhou com desgosto na porta arruinada e empurrou com a palma da sua mão, a entortar ainda mais o precário metal já dobrado numa vã tentativa de manter a dobradiça no lugar.

"Eu disse ao outro sujeito que eu não iria deixá-lo, e ele foi embora, mas não todos. Eu sabia que eles eram um problema."

"Outro sujeito?" perguntou Holmes suavemente.

"O sujeito médico. De cabelo loiro, pálido. Passou por aqui um ou dois dias atrás. Ele era um cavalheiro bom o suficiente, mas o que ele fez não foi bom. Ninguém entra nas salas de meus inquilinos, mas quando se paga um bom dinheiro para isso. "

Holmes e eu compartilhamos de um olhar. O proprietário verificou que a história do Cullen que ele tentou ir para o apartamento da Sra. Peterson, mas não recebeu nada a não ser a tristeza do seu proprietário.

"Watson, talvez você poderia ajudar este senhor baixo e ver que como ele é cuidado."

"E sobre a confusão? Eu tenho que envolver a polícia imediatamente querendo ou não, avisando da mulher enganada que saiu e não voltou. Quem vai pagar para a porta e limpar essa bagunça, eu gostaria de saber? ""Tenho certeza que algo pode ser arranjado", Holmes disse encolhendo os ombros e passando o braço do homem sobre seu ombro, como eu copiei o gesto do outro lado, mantemos o proprietário nós próprios pés.

Eu o escoltei lentamente sobre as escadas, parando uma vez que ele esvaziou o conteúdo de seu estômago no patamar do segundo andar. Fizemos isso até o apartamento do primeiro andar, onde ele me abandonou aos cuidados de sua mãe, a mulher de opiniões fortes e ferozes em sua desaprovação à forma como ele lidou com a bandidos, quando a história veio a tona. Enquanto eu saia ouvi que, ela e não seu filho possuía a propriedade. Eu me retirei logo que pude e os deixei para sua discussã de admirar que o homem estava em um modo perpétuo de de se admirar que o homem manteve um estado constante de fala.

Respirando um pouco mais pesado que o normal, eu cheguei ao quarto andar novamente e encontrei Holmes agachado olhando para algo entre os destroços.

"Ah, Watson, venha aqui e dê uma olhada."

"O que suplicas, estou olhando?" Eu perguntei, esperando ao lado de Holmes.

Meia xícara de chá,uma enorme quantidade de partituras, e um pequeno caderno pequeno o suficiente para caber em uma retícula de uma dama, enfeitou o chão. Holmes apontou para o caderno, que estava virado para cima.  
"Um livro de endereços? Eu perguntei retoricamente.

_* Retícula, como a explicação é complexa aqui vai uma matéria explicando http(:)/www2(.)uol(.)(/)modabrasil(/)leitura(/)bolsas(/) )_

_*Foto (HTTP: )/ lh3(.)(/)_DlqkJEHrAF4(/)TGAC5j3wUnI(/)AAAAAAAAAkU(/)hDhG-mAM0mw(/)s400(/)8(.)jpg_

_(Retire os patenteses para ter acesso aos links)_

A página que estava aberta, tinha um nome a ela, a Cummins Maude-Thatcher, com um endereço em Chicago.

Holmes acenou com a cabeça. "Note-se a página aberta, Watson. Quem procurou estes sala jogou este livro para baixo com tudo o que ele procurou, e quando ele caiu, abriu esta página, significando que a lombada do livro estava aberto dobrado nesta página, em algum momento no passado recente ".

Ele pegou o pequeno livro e me mostrou onde tinha dobrado a lombada perto de um dos lados.

"Não o Dr. Cullen disse que ela tinha descoberto o endereço da prima da Sra. Peterson na América?" perguntou ele, pensativo.

"Bem, sim, mas certamente não por isso", Fiz um gesto para o livro de endereços. "O proprietário disse ao Cullen que ele próprio, não era permitido ficar lá dentro além disso, como você sabe que esta mulher Maude é prima da Sra. Peterson e não apenas uma amiga ou conhecida?"

Holmes se mexeu e levantou um outro livro maior do chão.

"De acordo com a A Bíblia da Família em Genealogia *, Cummins foi o nome de solteira da Sra. Peterson."

*A Bíblia da Família em Genealogia, era um livro utilizado principalmente na região da Grã-Bretanha na era Vitoriana para se anotar todos os nascimentos e casamentos mantendo-se assim um registro genealógico completo, o costume se perdeu com a migração para a América.)

"Então você pensa que o Cullen invadiu? Eu não posso imaginá-lo fazendo algo do tipo, " Eu protestei. "Além disso, ele teria sido ouvido, se não pelo proprietário, logo em seguida, por sua mãe. Essa mulher tem ouvidos, como um cão de caça ", eu murmurei.

A senhora em questão estava parada na porta, quando eu ajudava o filho dela até o último lance da escada, já se queixando do vomito no andar acima, assim que ela ouviu, evidentemente, isso a fez partir para dentro de seu apartamento.

"Hmm", respondeu Holmes. "É um quebra-cabeça sim, mas a questão mais urgente seria descobrir quem são o alto e o baixo, e o que ,os sujeitos estavam procurando. "

"O que faz você pensar que eles não encontrá-lo antes de saírem? "

Meu amigo se levantou e apontou para a bagunça. "Se tivessem encontrado meio que através de uma pesquisa, metade destes quartos estariam intactos. Uma vez que o ritmo da sua procura ficou mais selvagem e destrutiva para o fim o final - Observe a natureza intacta da Bíblia e do livro de endereços, itens geralmente localizado em um quarto, e os livros de música rasgados que parecem ter sido armazenado naquele estante ", ele acenou com a cabeça para o item vazio e levantou-se, "Eles não encontraram o que estavam procurando, e eles saíram frustrados. Temos que ser mais esperto do que eles. Vamos começar ".

E com isso, Holmes virou-se e entrou no quarto, deixando-me a intrometer com os destroços dos pertences da Sra. Peterson.

O tempo passou, e ele ficou em silêncio no quarto. Eu achei o braço da boneca e mais de sentimento de esperança, reunida com a cabeça e o tronco, cuidadosamente pressionando o corpo recheado para ver se nada foi escondido ali.  
Foi quando notei que o som desorientado havia cessado no quarto em que Holmes estava procurando. Entrei no quarto com seus colchões cortado e pilhas de roupas, para encontrar Holmes permanente entre um armário e derrubou o que parecia ser uma escrivaninha ou mesa escorada, julgando a partir da metade gavetas de madeira dentro e metade fora dele. Ele estava olhando para a janela na parede.

"O que é isso, Holmes?" Eu perguntei.

"Flocos de tinta", ele respondeu sem se virar. "Esta janela foi pintada uma vez fechada, mas agora se abre."

"Isso foi muito empreendedor da Sra. Peterson," eu murmurei.

Minha casa tinha uma janela pintada à soleira em um quarto no andar de cima. Eu acho que ele tinha sido um viveiro, mas Maria queria usá-lo para um quarto de despensa, e nós tínhamos tido o diabo de um tempo com ele aberto. Olhei e vi uma rachadura na parte superior da janela, e assobiei suavemente.

"Parece que a janela se abriu um pouco rápido demais", eu comentei.

Holmes colocou a mão na parte inferior do painel de vidro.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus no reflexo da janela. Deve ter sido uma aberração no vidro, pois eu poderia jurar que Holmes parecia perturbada por um momento. Então o momento passou e ele virou o rosto para mim.

"Venha, Watson, o nosso trabalho aqui foi feito."

"O quê?"

Ele bateu com o bolso da frente. "Um pacote de cartas de Peterson para a esposa. Eles estavam em um compartimento escondido na parte de trás da mesa. Eu vi um projeto similar em móveis chineses. Como nossos dois meliantes simplesmente bateram, em vez de esmagar-lo em pedaços, o perderam.

"Mas Holmes, cartas certamente um homem à sua esposa são ... é ...inviolável!"

Eu corou um pouco quando me lembrava das coisas que eu tinha escrito a Maria durante nosso namoro, coisas que eu preferiria que ninguém visse, a não ser ela. Holmes cresceu sombrio."Eu duvido que de certo modo a mulher esteja em estado de se opor a algo mais."

"Você não quer dizer ..."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Temo que a Sra. Peterson está morto. Se ela estivesse viva, ela podia ter sido obrigada a dizer a esses homens por onde olhar."

"Pobre Emily", disse eu, pensando na menina pacata que tinha estado para o chá com a gente.

"Sua boneca?" Holmes consultou.

Com o provocar, eu percebi que ainda tinha o boneco de pano nas mãos.

"Sim, eu pensei que talvez Mary poderia consertá-lo para ela."

Um sorriso tocou os lábios de Holmes. "Watson, você restaura minha fé na humanidade", disse ele.

"É apenas uma boneca", Murmurei auto-consciente e enfiei-a no bolso do casaco. Eu nunca sabia quando Holmes estava se divertindo às minhas custas.

Saímos do apartamento e fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do prédio e na rua onde nós separamos, Holmes foi para ler as cartas e eu voltei para casa com minha esposa.

**Fim do Pov Dr. Watson**

**Pov Cullen**

Eu carreguei Emily para casa da rua onde deixamos Holmes e mais simples do que achar um cabriolé* e eu não vivia muito longe do hospital. Eu tinha um conjunto de quartos em um edifício revestido de pedra em estilo clássico, em uma via movimentada. O barulho não me incomoda, pois eu não preciso dormir. Eu também tinha um chalé de caça no país para quando as visitas aos currais começavam a cansar. Enquanto eu esquartejava e pendurava a carcaça drenada em cima de um gancho para olharem como se tivesse sido drenado naturalmente através da gravidade, ninguém foi mais sábio. Imaginei os trabalhadores do curral apreciando a ajuda extra.

Depois de dar a Emily sobre cuidados para minha carinhosa governanta , Eu fui para o hospital em abundância de tempo para o meu turno. Eu terminei minhas operações programadas para a noite, fiz minha rondas e tratei os pacientes de emergências estranhas que vêem durante as horas da madrugada.  
Logo antes do amanhecer eu deixei o hospital e fiz o meu caminho de volta para meu apartamento.

* Original seria "Hamson Cab"mas a tradução mais próxima é taxi cabriolé.  
Um cabriolé é uma carruagem leve de duas rodas, puxada por um animal, normalmente um cavalo. Pode acolher dois passageiros que ficam virados para a frente. O condutor/cocheiro fica por trás da carruagem, num apoio próprio, de onde pode facilmente manobrar o cabriolé. Foi criado no início do século XIX em França. Substituiu rapidamente os hackney que circulavam em grande ambundância na cidade de Londres como carruagem de aluguer. A palavra cab, que serve para designar táxi em inglês, é uma abreviatura de Cabriolet. Isto deve-se ao facto de Joseph Hansom ter adaptada o cabriolé, acrescentando-lhe uma pequena cadeira mais alta para o condutor e ao qual chamou Hansom cab.)

"Oh Sr. Cullen, você está em casa! "

Sra. Carmichael pulou da cadeira e apressou-se a me encontrar quando eu examinei o batente estilhaçado e destroços do que tinha sido o mecanismo de bloqueio em minha porta da frente.  
Eu não tinha incomodado de colocar a chave na fechadura da porta já estava aberta quando cheguei. É óbvio que alguém tinha me seguido até em casa algum tempo depois que eu tinha deixado a nas proximidades da ponte na companhia de Emily.

O batimento cardíaco e a respiração da criança eram constante e imperturbável no quarto ao lado.  
Ela estava viva e bem. Senti uma onda de alívio, depois da descida queda de trepidação quando eu vi a aflição no rosto de Senhora Carmichael.

Vestígios de lágrimas permaneceu em torno de seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. A cor fez o nublado da catarata em seus olhos parecer ainda mais marcado. Ela tinha sido uma mulher alta e forte embora por sua vez que sua figura robusta estava um pouco inclinada com a idade. Ela limpava meus aposentos mais pelo toque e memória de vista hoje em dia. Ela tinha perdido alguns fragmentos de porcelana e uma gota grande de sangue permaneceu em meio a vestígios no pano de pó batido, que estava em todo o soalho do meu hall de entrada.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, pegando a pelo braço e levando de volta para a cadeira que ela se sentava lá dentro. Não havia cheiro de sangue nela, por isso não era o seu sangue no chão.

"É a Emily? Há algo de errado com ela?"

"Não, não. Senhorita Emily está bem", respondeu ela, encolhendo o tecido do avental deitado sobre a saia preta assentada . "Era um homem. Quebrou dentro! Ele interrompeu! Eu estava indo para tomar minha xícara de chá. Emily estava dormindo, mas eu não poderia cochilar. Eu não durmo muito mais ... "Eu dei de ombro. Ela estava certa. Eu notei que as pessoas idosas como a Sra. Carmichael muitas vezes tinha problemas para dormir durante a noite. Era como se seus corpos não quisessem perder o tempo que haviam deixado no sono. Outros afundam a dormir mais e mais como seus corpos caem para baixo como um relógio que precisava rebobinar, avançando devagar e sonhadoramente ao momento em que eles parem completamente. O ciclo da vida humana, com suas infinitas variações, é fascinante.

Sra. Carmichael respirou fundo, firmou-se, e continuou sua história.

"Eu ouvi um barulho na porta. Pensei que talvez você tivesse esquecido alguma coisa e voltou antes que fosse meia-noite. Havia um homem, um homem estranho na porta, e eu sabia que tinha trancado a porta. Ele estava segurando algo longo e de metal. Eu pensei que era uma faca! "Ela estremeceu. "Eu não sabia o que fazer. Peguei a primeira coisa que me veio à mão e jogou tão forte quanto eu podia. "

Eu percebi que ela estava arqueando um ombro. Sem dúvida, ela está tensa. Eu teria que ter a certeza de usar uma compressa sobre ele, e proibi-la de qualquer dever árduo e de arrumar as funções da casa por alguns dias.

"Ele lhe bateu." Eu reprimi um sorriso para a surpresa na voz da mulher.

"Ele começou a me xingar e eu gritava e gritava. Se o Sr. Miller não tivesse subindo as escadas ai então eu não sei o que ele teria feito para mim. O aprendiz saiu e começou a gritar para o policial. "Parecia que eu ia ter que pedir desculpas aos aprendizes para o distúrbio. Eles eram um casal briguento que gostava de nada mais do que reclamar. Eles foram bem adaptados uns aos outros. Miller não seria necessário um pedido de desculpas que ele provavelmente não se lembra do incidente. Ele era o filho mais novo de um rico comerciante. Ele jogou par trabalhar na empresa de seu pai durante o dia para que ele pudesse passar suas noites em vida dissoluta.

"O que aconteceu então?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

"O homem fugiu."

"E ele não voltou?"

"Não." Sra. Carmichael sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas a porta não fechava de novo então eu tinha que ficar e esperar e ver se a certeza de que ele não voltou."

Respirei fundo e me preparei.

"Será que os aprendizes encontrar um policial?"

Isso iria complicar as coisas.

"Não, eles disseram que não havia nenhum ponto desde o ladrão fugiu. Eles voltaram para a cama." Parecia que eu ia ter que pedir desculpas aos aprendizes pelo distúrbio. Eles eram um casal briguento que gostava de nada mais do que reclamar. Eles foram bem adaptados uns aos outros. Miller não seria necessário um pedido de desculpas que ele provavelmente não se lembra do incidente. Ele era o filho mais novo de um rico comerciante. Ele jogou par trabalhar na empresa de seu pai durante o dia para que ele pudesse passar suas noites em vida dissoluta.

"O que aconteceu então?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

"O homem fugiu."

"E ele não voltou?"

"Não." Sra. Carmichael sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas a porta não fechava de novo então eu tinha que ficar e esperar e ver se a certeza de que ele não voltou."

Respirei fundo e me preparei.

"Será que os aprendizes encontraram um policial?"

Isso iria complicar as coisas.

"Não, eles disseram que não havia nenhum ponto desde que o ladrão fugiu. Eles voltaram para a cama."

Como gosto deles, eu pensei com raiva, por deixar uma mulher velha e vulnerável assustada e sozinha,e mais uma criança pequena. Eles irão se queixam por meses depois sobre o susto que foi dado a eles, sem poupar um pingo de compaixão para a minha empregada que tinha sido muito mais traumatizada do que eles.

"E o senhor Miller?" Talvez ele lhe ofereceu uma palavra de conforto.

"Bêbado e inútil," Sra. Carmichael pronunciado de forma sucinta, endireitando as costas em desaprovação.

"E você tem certeza de que você está ilesa?

"Estou bem. Emily estava um pouco assustada com o barulho, mas eu tenho por mim que ela começou voltar a dormir." A voz da velha amoleceu com carinho. "Ela é uma boa menina." Eu concordei. Emily Peterson é uma doce e bem comportada criança. Quieta e tímida com estranhos, ela também era ensolarada e falante, quando ela se esquecia de ser triste. A pobre menina tinha muito a ser triste. Ela perdeu a mãe terrivelmente, ainda que nenhuma criança pode ser triste o tempo todo. Está é a forma dos seres humanos para se adaptarem, sobreviverem, e para suportar as novas circunstâncias.

"Sra. Carmichael, você é uma jóia entre as mulheres. Sou grato a você além da medida para tudo o que você tem feito. Por favor, se retirar para seu quarto. Você deve estar exausta. "

Em vez de olhar satisfeito com as minhas palavras, a velha senhora pressionou os lábios e inclinou a cabeça.

"Eu não posso, senhor. Não sem confessar primeiro."

"Confessar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de cabelos grisalhos. A única coisa que eu poderia encontrar para atirar o homem era um vaso."

Ela apontou para um conjunto na parede entre o hall de entrada e a cozinha, uma alcova que estava visivelmente vazia.

"Eu estou desolada Dr. Cullen. Eu sei que deve ter belo e de um valor alto. Você pode retirar do meu salário, se quiser. Tentei ver se poderia ser consertada, mas havia muitas peças, assim que eu limpei colocai no lixo doméstico."

Ela jogou o avental sobre a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Estremeci. O vaso tinha sido uma relíquia da dinastia Ming. Vale muito mais do que minha empregada faz em um ano, mesmo que duplicasse o seu salário.O ombro da Sra. Carmichael foi levantando suavemente, Eu retirei o avental fora de sua cabeça e ela deu a olhar para mim.

"Minha querida mulher," "Eu disse, exaltando o máximo de um ar de simpatia e charme como eu poderia controlar, e como um vampiro que eu poderia gerenciar uma grande dose de charme. _[N/Tr. Como humano também só eu sei !]_

"O que é um vaso para a preservação da sua vida? A vida humana é preciosa, e eu prefiro ter você e Emily vivas e bem do que algum bocado de louças velhas. Tanto quanto eu sei, você defendeu aquela menina com a bravura de uma verdadeira inglesa.

Por favor, seque suas lágrimas. Agora quanto a uma xícara de chá? "Eu sorri calorosamente." Eu acho que nós poderíamos usá-la. "

Até o momento eu a acalmei e mandei ir para a cama,a madrugada foi iluminando a camada de nuvens fora das janelas. Emily iria dormir mais uma hora ou duas, que me deu tempo suficiente para estudar no período cinzento da fria manhã lá fora.

Eu ajoelhei-me no chão do hall de entrada ao lado da mancha de sangue deixada para trás pelo intruso e cheirei.

Eu não acredito que os aprendizes concluíram de que o homem era um ladrão que veio para roubar de mim. Meus aposentos foram propositadamente de classe média e não há nada de muito valor neles além do vaso e algumas pinturas que só um olho treinado pode determinar se realmente são originais dos mestres. Eu só tinha colegas do hospital ao longo de bebidas (que é mais fácil fingir beber do que comer) e todos eles eram médicos respeitáveis, não dado ao furto.

O cheiro impregnou minhas narinas. É difícil descrever a intoxicação do sangue. É a fome, sede, desejo e necessidade, tudo em um. Eu podia e não resistir à força da sirene, mas o fascínio que sempre permanecem. Quando eu inalei eu peguei um pouco de sândalo e rum."O ladrão" preferia colônia barata e o licor de escolha para os marinheiros. Alguém do cais, talvez? Havia um monte de personagens desagradáveis lá que contratam seus serviços a quem pergunta. A questão era, que tinha solicitado uma pessoa para entrar em meu apartamento, e por quê?

Fiz uma anotação mental para recorrer a um serralheiro, eu defini através do portal em ruínas e desci às ruas.

A madrugada me Londres vem intensa. Comerciantes começam a descer sobre a cidade, com vagões carregados de suprimentos do país ou dos navios fora do cais. Já o barulho das rodas sobre a calçada, o mal humor da respiração dos cavalos e o estalo dos chicotes de couro acima de suas cabeças pode ser ouvido na rua. Trabalhadores correm pelas calçadas para chegar ao trabalho, que começou cedo inconscientemente, encolhidos contra o frio, e puxando seus chapéus ainda mais para baixo sobre os seus ouvidos para obter o calor. Quando eu saí do meu prédio, uma carroça transportando uma carga de feno para alguma cocheira de aluguel passou. Inalei profundamente pelo meu nariz.

Eu posso não ser capaz de controlar as horas de um cheiro humano após o fato, mas o sangue fresco? O cheiro permanecia no ar como perfume de uma cortesã, muito tempo depois que ela já tinha ido. Eu esperava que fosse desmaiar, mas não! Meu nariz aguçado infalivelmente foi a um poste na rua onde um homem estava encostado. Ele era de cabelo escuro, pequenos ossos, e olhou furtiva e fora de lugar em sua roupa áspera e mandíbula de barba por fazer. Suas mãos foram lançadas no bolso de um casaco comprido, um lado do qual pendia mais para o chão com o peso da barra.

Deve ser a 'faca' Sra. Carmichael pensou ter visto, mas parecia mais pesado, mais sólida do que uma lâmina. Talvez um pé-de-cabra ?  
Ele deve tê-lo usado para quebrar a minha fechadura e chave da porta aberta.

O que me convenceu que eu tinha o meu homem não era o não foram as características de rato como um vilão ou o seu vestuário, era o fim do lenço espreitando para fora de sua touca. Ele usou-a como um curativo, mas eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue. Minhas narinas queimaram.

O homem olhou para cima, viu-me, congelou por um instante, em seguida, fugiu pela rua. A caçada começou. Uma onda de alegria primitiva correu através de mim. Isto é o que meu corpo ansiava, para caçar, para conquistar, para beber. Eu marquei em declive a sede de sangue correndo através de mim e decolei depois do homem.

Havia muitas pessoas ao redor para eu usar a minha velocidade vampírica. Foi frustrante conter-me, Mas não havia nada para ele, mesmo que eu corresse a um ritmo muito mais lento do que eu era capaz. Mais difícil era resistir ao impulso de matar. Este homem tinha violado a minha privacidade, tinha quebrado a minha casa e ameaçou a segurança de Emily e a segurança da Sra. Carmichael .

Ele arremessou um pedestre em uma parede, na pressa para fugir de mim. Eu evitei o mesmo homem saltando por cima de suas pernas, que foram esparramados na calçada. Murmurei uma desculpa rápida como eu passei. Chegamos ao fim da rua. Minha presa olhou para trás, de olhos arregalados, e mergulhou através dele, perfurando à esquerda em direção ao Rio Tamisa, a qual ia há várias quadras de distância. A via que ele escolheu era curta, terminando em uma rua ocupada, e não havia pedestres sobre ela.

Sorri selvagemente e me movi muito rápido, até que ouvi um juramento assustado atrás de mim e percebi que os pedestres na rua atrás de mim podiam olhar para baixo da rua e me ver.

O homem olhou para trás, viu como eu estava perto, e se pôs em uma explosão de velocidade. Ele desapareceu na esquina de um edifício de tijolos no final da rua. Segui e o encontrei na calçada de uma rua maior, o homem se aproximando rapidamente de um cruzamento.

Ele olhou em volta, e um olhar de terror em seu rosto. Eu percebi que ainda estava fazendo careta com alegria selvagem e eduquei a minha expressão para uma concentração em branco.

O homem foi obrigado a parar momentaneamente por um carro pesado que bloqueou seu caminho. Ele evitou a volta em torno dele quando eu cheguei à beira da calçada. Ele nunca viu o vagão de madeira vinda da direção oposta. Ele correu para a direita em seu caminho, e o atropelaram. Eu ouvi o grito dos cavalos quando eles recuaram, mas ele estava certo em seu caminho. Derrubaram-no para baixo, e as rodas do carro fez o resto. Eu vim ao redor do carro a tempo de ver a cabeça beijar para baixo nos paralelepípedos sujos quando o carro foi para cima e sobre o peito, esmagando suas costelas e seu coração. Ele estava morto antes do segundo conjunto de rodas passar por cima dele. Havia sangue, lotes do mesmo.

A costela quebrada perfurou a pele do seu torso superior e camisa manchada e casaco. Eu senti meus olhos indo pretos de desejo por ele. Eu via sangue no hospital o tempo todo, mas raramente eu sentia o veneno se agrupar em minha boca vê-lo mais. Eu nunca persegui meus pacientes pelas ruas antes de ver seu sangue, no entanto, assim meus instintos de caça nunca foram na linha de frente em Saint Thomas.

Virando as costas para a platéia horrorizada começando a reunir, eu fui embora. Eu não iria obter informações a partir do homem agora. Eu só podia esperar que Sherlock Holmes teria mais sucesso em seus empreendimentos.

**Fim do Capítulo 3**

**Até o próximo em breve. review são bem vindos, se alguém quiser mandar um recado para a autora , eu traduzirei e lhe envio por e-mail. ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**[b]centerbig[navy]Capítulo Quatro**

Pov Dr. Watson/center/big[/navy]****

Era quase uma quinzena depois que o Dr. Cullen e eu fomos convocados para quartos de Holmes na Baker Street. Eu visitei o alojamento do Cullen anteriormente para dar a Emily de volta a sua boneca. Ela estava muito feliz de recebê-lo e agarrou-a para si mesma,atropelando à lareira para se sentar diante do fogo, acariciando a cabeça e falando e cantando para ela como se fosse um amigo especial.

"É uma coisa boa o que você fez, o Dr. Watson," a governanta do Cullen me disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu não à ouvi cantar uma vez desde que ela veio."

A senhora, Dona Carmichael, não queria me deixar entrar enquanto seu empregador estava no trabalho naquela noite. Ela entusiasmou-se consideravelmente quando eu lhe disse que eu era um associado de Sherlock Holmes, que tinha sido contratado pelo Cullen para encontrar a mãe da pequena Emily. Eu deixei os meus melhores cumprimentos para o Dr. Cullen e fugi, meu coração e passo mais leve do que tinha sido antes de eu chegar.

A tarde, quando Holmes nos chamou era muito gélida. A neve começou a cair pela manhã e continuou com intermitência durante todo o dia. Cheguei primeiro e encontrei Holmes em sua janela, tocando seu violino enquanto olhava para a rua abaixo.

"Watson,que bom, você está aqui. Sente-se", ele me intimou, poupando-me apenas um olhar quando ele continuou a tocar.

Usando seus caminhos, tirei o casaco e chapéu e pendurei os na prateleira perto da porta. A Sra. Hudson tinha entregue um bule de chá que fumegava sobre a mesa. Sem cerimônia servi-me de uma xícara.

"O que você está tocando?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade. A música era irritante.

"Mussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain", foi a resposta de Holmes. "Eu pensei que não te interessa."

Dei de ombros. O gosto do meu amigo na música era incompreensível. "Ah", Holmes tirou o arco das cordas. "Aqui está o Cullen."

Ele bateu no vidro com seu arco e acenou, olhando fixamente para baixo, então ele sorriu tristemente e recuou.

"Ele está a caminho", ele anunciou desnecessariamente.

Concordei distraidamente, tomei um gole de chá e meu desejado bolo.

Uma batida na porta e a Sra. Hudson "Dr. Cullen veio vê-lo Sr. Holmes",antecedeu gentilmente da sala.

"Meu caro senhor, tire o casaco!" Holmes ordenou e caminhou mais para ajudá-lo, agitando flocos de neve da vestimenta sobre o tapete, e pendurando-a ao lado do meu. Ele sentou na mesa ao meu lado e insistiu para que ele tomasse um pouco de chá.

O Cullen fez, tomou um gole grande, e olhou para Holmes penetrantemente.

"O que você descobriu? O suspense está me matando."

Os lábios do meu amigo contraíram-se de uma forma que geralmente denota humor, mas certamente não neste caso! O Cullen declarou que não havia nada do que rir. Holmes logo sóbrio sentou na poltrona diante de nós sobre a mesa.

"Eu tenho medo é notícia ruim, muito ruim mesmo." Ele curvado para a frente em sua cadeira, defina os cotovelos sobre os braços e descansou o queixo sobre o punho apertado. "A Sra. Peterson foi assassinada."

Cullen colocou a sua xícara de chá para baixo, os olhos atormentado. "Eu suspeitei tanto quando eu não ouvi-lo por vários dias. Como é que ela ...?"

"Uma batida na cabeça que eu acredito. Ou isso, ou afogamento, pois o assassino jogou o corpo no rio Tamisa. Eu encontrei um fragmento de material de lã verde em uma doca para baixo pelo rio. "

"Olha aqui, Holmes. Como você sabe que pertencia a Sra. Peterson? Eu tenho certeza que existem muitas mulheres andando de lã verde " Objetei. Eu não quero que seja verdade. "Olha aqui, Holmes. Como você sabe que pertencia a Sra. Peterson? Eu tenho certeza que existem muitas mulheres andando de lã verde " Objetei. Eu não quero que seja verdade.

"A lã foi localizado em uma doca do outro lado da rua onde eu acredito que o assassino está escondido. É a pior região do rio Tâmisa, e lamento dizer que a Sra. Peterson não é o primeiro corpo a ser eliminado no local. "

"Mas por quê?" Cullen estourou. "Por que matá-la? O que ela tinha feito para merecer tal destino aos olhos de seu assassino?"

Holmes recostou-se de repente em sua cadeira.

"O que faz uma vítima inocente fazer? Fazer o mal precisa de uma razão?"

"Você está encerando filosófico, Sr. Holmes," Cullen disse-lhe censurando. "Eu preciso saber o motivo."

"Sim", concordou Holmes, ê precisa. Aqui está então. A Sra. Peterson não é a única vítima nesta história. eu marido e muitos outros morreram em primeiro lugar. "

"Eu sei sobre o naufrágio do navio, que levou sua vida", disse Cullen, impaciente.

"Não é um naufrágio" Holmes corrigiu. "Foi o assassinato. A companhia de navegação proprietária do navio ia em dificuldades financeiras há vários anos. Elas, ou melhor, o proprietário da empresa, decidiu recolher o seguro sobre o navio que o Sr. Peterson servia. Com a conivência do capitão e do segundo companheiro, eles enviaram o navio fora de curso durante a tempestade,com a certeza de um outro navio viu cabeça em águas perigosas, em seguida, matou o resto da tripulação, incluindo Peterson, e tomou o navio para um porto estrangeiro. Foi redesenhada, alterações da arquitetura, e vendido. A empresa recolheu o dinheiro do seguro, alegando que o navio estava perdido no mar. Eles também embolsarão o preço de compra do próprio navio, sem ninguém saber até agora. ""Eu não entendo, por que matar a viúva de Peterson?"

"O culpado fugiu quando não persegue o homem," Holmes citou. "Peterson era um mensageiro fiel. Watson e eu achamos um maço de cartas que ele escreveu à sua esposa quando ele estava no mar. O capitão, evidentemente pensou que Peterson estava desconfiado dele, e quando ele voltou à Inglaterra incógnito, ele e seu capanga, o companheiro em segundo lugar, ficou de olho nela, portanto, sentido que a Sra. Peterson era "uma presença maléfica" foi vê-la . Eles sabiam de cartas de Peterson é claro, e estavam esperando por uma chance de roubá-las no caso de Peterson ter escrito algo que incriminou-os. "

"Cartas?" Cullen ecoou.

Holmes acenou com a cabeça. "As cartas foram-se inócuo. Peterson escreveu sobre sua aversão ao capitão e a desconfiança que existia entre eles, mas não havia nada de definitivo. Foi uma desgraça da Sra. Peterson, que ela reconheceu o capitão na rua naquele dia. Entre as cartas havia uma fotografia de Peterson e seus colegas de tripulação em traje em algum tipo de evento de feriado. O capitão usava uma barba falsa. Ela cresceu em uma real que parece muito semelhante. A Sra. Peterson viu e reconheceu o ex-chefe de seu marido, barbeado. Ela atravessou a rua para confrontá-lo. Ele puxou-a para um beco, golpeou-a, e coloco-a em um carro antes que ela pudesse dizer a alguém que tinha visto um fantasma "do navio de seu marido."

"O golpe matou imediatamente?" Cullen perguntou.

Holmes acenou com a cabeça. "Espero que sim. Tivesse ela vivido, o capitão e seu companheiro de segunda, teria torturado até que ela lhes disse onde tinha escondido cartas do marido. Como foram eles quem invadiram seu apartamento e procuram sem encontrá-las. "

"Holmes encontrou,"Eu lancei-lhe de súbito. "Mas onde está o capitão agora?" "Ele está sozinho se escondendo em uma pensão perto do Tamisa."

"E o segundo companheiro?" Eu perguntei, ansioso para que ambos fosse ser capturados e levados à justiça.

Holmes olhou atentamente para o Cullen. "Ele morreu em um acidente de trânsito, atropelado por um carro", disse ele lentamente e deliberadamente.

Cullen quebrou o contato visual e desviou o olhar.

"Então, Cullen, o que é que você gostaria de fazer?" , perguntou ao médico em voz baixa.

Olhei de um para o outro, não compreender a súbita tensão no ar.

"Por que devemos chamar a Scotland Yard para apreender o homem, é claro!" Eu respondi para Cullen. Que mais se podia fazer?

"Sim", Cullen concordou, levantando os olhos novamente para atender Holmes em olhar penetrante. "Vamos Scotland Yard capturá-lo."

O silêncio reinou em 221 B Baker Street por um longo momento, o Cullen então parou.

"Obrigado, senhor Holmes. Vou mandar meu banco de transferência de sua taxa antes de eu ir."

"Vai?" Repeti sem expressão.

"Eu decidi levar Emily a seus parentes na América. Eu estava querendo uma mudança já há algum tempo, e Chicago seria um novo começo para nós dois. "

"Meu caro amigo", Exclamei, levantando-me da cadeira. "A Perda de Saint Thomas será o ganho de Chicago. Eu sei que Aubrey vai se arrepender imensamente do seu curso. Ele só tem coisas amáveis para dizer de você. "

Cullen olhou envergonhado. "Tenho certeza de que vai ganhar todos os meus colegas no hospital, e você também, Dr. Watson. Emily não parou de brincar com sua boneca desde que você trouxe para perto. É um grande conforto para ela."

Agora era a minha vez de ficar envergonhado. "Não foi nada, meu caro amigo".

Holmes ficou em último e trouxe o casaco do Cullen. "Eu só estou triste, que isso me levou tanto tempo para resolver o caso", disse ele. "Eu tive que ir disfarçado para descobrir o quanto do navio foi segurado e, para localizar o capitão é claro. Eu também precisava de usar o meu contacto no governo para obter informações sobre os navios e as viagens."Ele ergueu brasão Cullen, de modo que o homem poderia dar de ombros para isso. "O governo britânico mantém maior atenção sobre as idas e vindas de seus cidadãos, viajantes que você possa imaginar."

Cullen congelou por um momento, depois voltou com um sorriso. "É isso mesmo, Sr. Holmes?"

"Sim".

Holmes estendeu a mão a tremer.

"Adeus, Dr. Cullen."

Olhando um pouco atordoado com tão repentina demissão, ele apertou a mão do grande detetive e fez o seu caminho para fora da porta.

"Holmes?" Pedi depois que a porta estava fechada. "O que você fez que ele pressionou a sua mão, como ele deixou?"

Eu tinha visto um lampejo de palidez na palma da mão do meu amigo pouco antes de ele apertar a mão de Cullen.

Oh isso?" explicou ingenuamente. "Eu dei-lhe o meu cartão de visita. Agora, o que você diria para algumas tortas Shepherd's? Eu tenho uma vontade súbita de calor e do convívio de um bar Inglês lotado.

Pisquei com a mudança no tópico, mas concordei. A vida nunca foi previsível com o Sherlock Holmes como um amigo.

**(N/Tr. Torta Camprestre A "shepherd's pie" ou "torta de pastor" é uma torta típica inglesa, feita com carne de cordeiro. Nos Estados Unidos ela geralmente é feita com carne de vaca moída e legumes e também é chamada de "cottage pie." Dasse a ela o nome de torta campestre, pois conta a história que era feita por camponeses ou pastores de ovelhas.)**

**centerbig[navy]Pov Dr. Carlisle/center/big[/navy]******

Peguei o pequeno cartão de empresa branco do meu bolso e olhei para ele novamente.

"Sherlock Holmes,Consultoria Detetive."

O virei e olhei para a mensagem rabiscada nas costas.

"London Bridge, 6:30 da manhã."

Então lá estava eu, debruçado sobre o parapeito de ferro forjado no cais ao lado da ponte John Rennie, olhando para a água cinza do rio Tamisa. Eu tinha parado na frente da Saint Olave no meu caminho, parando para olhar para cima, na sua pedra, de alvenaria antiga.

***(.)com/_DlqkJEHrAF4/TGgmhvk9lLI/AAAAAAAAAmc/ho-igATdJh0/s400/Entrance%2420to%2420St%2420Olave%2427s%2420Church%242C%2420Hart%2420Street(.)jpg [retire os paretenses para ter acesso ao link da imagem.**

Holmes fez uma pausa aqui e depois nós descemos do nosso táxi hamson em frente ao Hospital Saint Thomas, igual quando ele levou Emily para a cena do rapto da sua mãe. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha feito isso de propósito, para ver se eu fugiria de um marco tão proeminente cristão. Eu não iria, é claro. Eu ainda mantenho cruz de madeira do meu pai da paróquia onde eu cresci. Eu planejava levá-la comigo para a América também.

A ponte já estava em uso, embora não tão movimentado como seria no final do dia. Olhei tristemente em suas bases, as bases de pedra grande em forma de pontão ancoradas as pinceladas para baixo da série de arcos de pedra, que apoiou a estrada acima. Pedaços de gelo flutuando por debaixo dos arcos.A água seria implacável para um ser humano.

"Lembrando a velha ponte?" Perguntou Holmes, que vinha ao meu lado e apoiou os cotovelos contra a grade de ferro.

Eu sorri brevemente. A ponte John Rennie, substituiu a velha medieval cerca de sessenta anos atrás. Eu tenho sido capaz de passar por um homem na casa dos vinte anos atrasado, trinta anos, se eu empurrei ele. "A geada é razoável, na verdade. " Eu disse e senti um início de surpresa ao meu lado. Eu ri por dentro. "Eu nunca vi isso sozinho, você entende. Meu avô me contou histórias de quando o rio congelou debaixo da ponte velha. Havia concursos de tiro com arco e danças realizadas ali, "Concordei em direção ao rio. "Nos anos mais tarde, quando o rio congelou as pessoas que montaram estandes e barracas, e havia até mesmo corridas de cavalos. Eu tinha ido embora da Inglaterra até então, assim que eu perdi vendo essa ponte a ser construída, mas eu entendo que devido ao seu design, o Tâmisa já não congela por aqui. Eu perdi muito do meu tempo longe da Inglaterra. "

"Ah". Holmes digerido isso, então chegou a um ponto.

"Quem é você? Você não é humano", afirmou com certeza.

Como você sabe?" Fiquei curioso, e não de confronto.

Holmes olhou para mim e segurou meu olhar sem vacilar. Ele não estava acovardado, esse detetive. "Você se esquece de respirar às vezes. Quando você entrou no cabriolé ele afundou mais do que deveria ter para um homem do seu peso. A única outra vez que eu vi um dissipador hansom como que cair em seus eixos foi um caso em que eu estava acompanhando um homem forte do circo, um cavalheiro de músculo sólido e muito mais volumoso do que você. Neve não derrete em você. Reparei que ontem, quando eu escovei alguns em seu pescoço para fora de seu casaco, quando eu vi isso em você. Suas mãos são frias. Enquanto Watson poderia atribuir isso a um coração quente, eu não. Você também pode escolher um trabalho que o mantém no interior durante o dia. Você disse que encontrou endereço da prima da Sra. Peterson, mas seu proprietário jurou que você nunca esteve em seu apartamento. Achei que a lascas de tinta, onde arrancou ao abrir a janela de seu apartamento na pesquisa por seu livro de endereços, uma janela localizada no topo do edifício sem borda e sem marcas de escalar ou sapatos alpinistas - que é a única maneira de uma pessoa poderia ter entrado nessa janela, pois não há acesso a partir do telhado ".

"E a sua conclusão? Perguntei brandamente. O salto do nível da rua para a janela tinha sido uma aposta eu estava disposto a arriscar, a fim de encontrar parentes de Emily.

Holmes bateu com a mão contra o gradeamento, afastou-se e deu uma gargalhada. "Eu tenho a minha carreira baseada em um axioma imutável, que, quando todos os fatos são coletados, a teoria de que cabe a todos, quando você tiver eliminado o impossível, deve ser a verdade, por mais improvável que possa parecer. Você senhor, é impossível. Sua idiossincrasias fisiológicas e hábitos argumentam que não são humanos, mas o que você está ... ah é aí que está o busílis. Watson repreende-me por minha falta de interesse nas atuais tendências literárias. Eu nunca estive interessado em contos do ocultismo, exceto em desbancar os truques de charlatães, mas eu estou em uma perda para descrevê-lo. "

"Eu acho que você já sabe",Eu disse a ele. "É por isso que você está me testando".

Virei as costas para a ponte e olhei para ele.

"Você reparou que eu não comi ou bebi quando nos conhecemos. Me surpreendeu quando eu comi as castanhas mais tarde naquele dia, admiti isso. "

Holmes acenou com a cabeça, franzio a testa. "Sim".  
**  
(N/Tr. Bom como esse parágrafo veio cheio de palavras "bonitinhas" se traduzidas literalmente, aqui vai um mini glossário antes que alguém recorra a Google.  
Axioma – 1 Princípio evidente, que não precisa ser demonstrado. 2 Máxima, sentença. 3 Norma admitida como princípio.  
Idiossincrasia— 1 Med Constituição individual, em virtude da qual cada indivíduo sofre diferentemente os efeitos da mesma causa. 2 Psicol Qualquer detalhe de conduta peculiar a um indivíduo determinado e que não possa ser atribuído a processos psicológicos gerais, bem conhecidos. Var: idiocrasia.  
Busílis— 1 Dificuldade 2 Embaraço 3 Estorvo.)**

**"E a parada na igreja Saint Olave's?"**

"Isso também foi um teste."

"E ontem, quando você me perguntou o que eu queria fazer sobre o capitão?"

Holmes acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Você foi visto deixando o local do acidente, do segundo companheiro. Eu precisava saber o quão longe a sua necessidade de vingança vai. "

Suspirando, encostei-me à grade, cuidando para não quebrá-la.

"Eu não matei aquele homem, mas foi uma coisa perto. Eu vivo com a tentação constante. Até agora tenho sido capaz de resistir. "Olhei para meus sapatos. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu confidenciava minha luta para uma pessoa vivendo e respirando.

"Então eu pergunto novamente, o que é você?"

"Um vampiro".

Olhei para cima, assustada pelo riso suave de Holmes e um olhar de triunfo feroz em seu rosto.

"Então é como eu supunha. Minha incursão no mundo da ficção não foi recompensada."

Pensando na ficção de vampiros que eu li nos últimos anos, eu estremeci. "Rymer e Polidori entenderam errado" Eu disse a ele. "Eu posso ser pálido, mas eu não tenho dentes!"[silver]**(N/Tr. Podia ter que me morder quando quizer.)[/silve]******

"Eu sei", informou-me Holmes secamente. "Eu olhei."

E, assim como que a tensão entre nós quebrou e eu ri.

"Há ainda a questão de sua dieta", Holmes lembrou-me em silêncio, mas em um tom amigável.

"O sangue dos animais, eu bebo de animais. Sangue é a única coisa que meu corpo vai digerir."

"Então, eu peço desculpas para as castanhas."

Eu ri novamente. Foi uma experiência estranhamente libertadora poder falar sobre o que eu era a um homem que não estava fugindo em terror. Acredito que Sherlock Holmes era o único ser humano na face da terra que poderia processar a informação com essa serenidade e calma. "Você está perdoado", eu disse-lhe levemente. "Acho que você não disse ao Watson de suas suspeitas?"

"Eu não digo tudo ao Watson, você sabe. Eu não acho que ele iria levá-la bem, e eu não acredito que o caso da viúva desaparecida algum vez ira ser não iria publicar qualquer caso sem o meu aval, o que eu nunca vou dar. "

Holmes olhou me com determinação decidida. Ali estava um homem em que eu podia confiar. Eu me senti obrigado a adverti-lo como obliquamente do possível, os Volturi.

"Estou muito contente com isso. Eu sou um médico agora. Eu salvo vidas em vez de tomá-las, mas nem todos os da minha espécie são dessa forma, e se eles pensaram que o segredo de sua existência estava em perigo não teriam escrúpulos em matar qualquer um que sentissem que era uma ameaça. "

"Há mais de você na Inglaterra?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso eu não sei. Eu não encontrei nenhum,mas além de ir visitar a caça em meu no país e a incumbência estranha ao meu banqueiro ou advogado, Fico na maior parte em Southwark. Meu trabalho e minha casa estão lá. "

"Na Itália, então."

Assustado, olhei para Holmes. "Como você ...?"

"Você parece Watson" ele me disse. "Eu tenho um irmão no governo que traçou você para a Itália, mas não encontrou nenhum registro de antes de sua matrícula na escola médica. Escolas médicas italianas são decentes, mas falta a reputação de dizer, a Sorbonne ou escola de medicina de Edimburgo. Por que estudar lá a menos que fosse um lugar seguro para estar? "

"Por favor", implorei. "Não deixe seu irmão cavar mais nada sobre o assunto. Se os outros percebem que ele é até ... "

"Mycroft evoluiu para outras coisas. Além disso, ele não acredita em vampiros além de beijos no pescoço. ""Eu vejo que você está lendo Sheridan Le Fanu tão bem", Eu suspirei, pensando no conto melodramático e surpreendentemente perturbador de Camilla.

"Você deveria ser grato", Holmes assinalou. "Quanto mais melodramático, mas as pessoas são menos propensas a levar histórias de vampiros a sério. Quanto a mim, minha posição será sempre que os vampiros são um mito absurdo. Eu lido com fatos e nada mais. "

Olhou-me atentamente, até que ele viu que eu acreditava que nele, em seguida, estendeu a mão para mim a tremer.

A última vez que vi de Sherlock Holmes, ele foi se afastando de mim por toda a London Bridge, um valor alto em um casaco de gola e chapéu,e rapidamente desapareceu entre os pedestres a caminho de seus destinos de manhã.

Sete anos mais tarde, tive motivos para lembrar as palavras de Holmes quando o livro de Bram Stoker, Dracula, foi publicado. Isso causou um ressurgimento de interesse pelos vampiros que finalmente me levou a deixar Nova York, onde eu tinha resolvido ficar depois de deixar Emily em Illinois com sua família. Os Thatchers eram um casal agradável, com dois meninos que cresceram quase que imediatamente ao gostarem de Emilly. Ela cresceu feliz e protegida. Eu aposentei a Sra. Carmichael assim que ela pode passar o resto de seus dias no conforto, e vendi o apartamento e o chalé caça.

Quando as enfermeiras do hospital de Nova York, onde eu trabalhava ficaram um pouco curiosas sobre mim depois de ler o livro de Stoker, Voltei para Illinois, para o coração de Chicago. Foi lá que eu conheci Edward. Talvez cuidar de Emily pelo tempo curto que eu tinha, ela me fez ansiar por uma família própria. Eu jurei que não ia causar esse tipo de existência de ninguém, mas a promessa de uma mãe morrendo, e o próprio rosto de Edward, pálido e transtornado com febre, ainda lutando para viver, me convenceu a tentar.

A experiência foi um sucesso retumbante. Edward era o tipo de filho que qualquer homem teria motivo de orgulho. Um dia, em 1924, ele deu uma volta em meu estudo e lançou uma revista para sobre a mesa em cima da revista médica que estava lendo. Peguei a cópia da International Hearst Magazine e levantei as sobrancelhas.

"Será que você viu isso?" Edward exigiu. "Mesmo cara Watson cara escreveu uma história de vampiros. "

Eu gelei. Até onde eu sabia, Holmes ainda vivia na Inglaterra, vivia em uma fazenda remota e estudava as abelhas para todas as coisas. Watson havia publicado as notas do caso da Sra. Peterson sem autorização Holmes? Ou teria Holmes com a imprudência de idade, mudado de idéia sobre dar a Watson a proibição de publicá-lo?

Abrindo a revista, olhei para o texto de "O Vampiro de Sussex" rapidamente, enquanto ouvia metade do discurso de Edward sobre a literatura de vampiros em geral, e a versão de Bram Stoker, em particular.

"Castelos na Transilvânia?" ele bufou indignado.

Suspirando de alívio, pus a revista de lado.

"Um homem sábio uma vez me disse que eu deveria ser grato a natureza melodramática das novelas do vampiro", disse a Edward.

"Grato?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Por que eu deveria ser grato por isso?"

"Porque isso torna tudo mais difícil para o pensamento, o raciocínio das pessoas em acreditar que nós existimos."

"Oh". o rosto de Edward tomou um olhar de concentração, tal como ele assimilou a idéia.

"Além disso, você realmente leu essa história?" **"Não", ele gaguejou. "Eu trouxe ela diretamente para você após a compra na banca de jornal."**

Eu sorri e me virei para a página que eu queria.

"O Vampiro de Sussex não é sobre um vampiro, é a história de um caso de tentativa de homicídio por envenenamento. Olha aqui ", Achei a passagem que eu estava procurando e li em voz alta.

"Lixo, Watson, lixo! O que temos que fazer com os cadáveres ambulantes que só podem ser mantidos no túmulo por estacas que atravessam seus corações? É loucura pura. "

Edward piscou. "Você quer dizer que Sherlock Holmes não acredita em vampiros?"

Senti um sorriso nostálgico cruzar o meu rosto. "Eu não diria isso exatamente."

Meu filho sentou-se na poltrona em frente à minha mesa. "O que você não está me dizendo?" ele perguntou.

Enquanto eu me sentei em meu escritório e disse Edward sobre o meu encontro com Sherlock Holmes, Lembrei-me, vagamente, meu avô sentado muito parecido como eu estava, contando histórias de sua juventude, e as histórias que seu pai lhe tinha dito. E assim veio um ciclo completo, histórias, fatos, pedaços de nossas vidas traduzida de pai para filho. Eu posso ter perdido muito em me tornar um vampiro, mas as coisas importantes ficaram. Eu vi a expressão no rosto de Edward extasiado quando eu disse o meu conto e eu sabia que minha história sobre Sherlock Holmes iria viver como parte da tradição da minha família para sempre.

**(N/Autora: É isso aí. Não estou inteiramente satisfeito com o último parágrafo, mas é o melhor que pude fazer. Espero que eu tenha permanecido fiel aos dois Arthur Conan Doyle e a visão Stephanie Meyer, de seu mundo ficcional. Se eu tenho ou não, sinta-se livre para deixar-me saber sua opinião.**

**The End.**

**Finalmente postei o fim.**

**Se você se interessa por Esme e Carlisle há uma one-short que eu traduzi mas que foi postada no próprio perfil da autora.**

**Esme's New Moon **

**http:/www(.)/s/6334612/1/Esmes_New_Moon_Portuguese_(.)net/s/6334612/1/Esmes_New_Moon_Portuguese_version**


End file.
